Wild at Heart
by Seph7
Summary: Victor finds a new toy in an old familiar place, but his new kitty has claws, or rather, a fire poker! My first Victor fic! Victor Creed/OC. Please R&R, and let me know how it is! Chapter 17 up!
1. Old Memories, New Meaning

Okay, I know I have other stories to finish, and I am writing them too! This was just a bunny that wouldn't obligingly hop away!

I'm not entirely happy with the tone of the chapter. It doesn't read menacingly enough, but I didn't want to start tampering with it too much, lest I made it worse!

Also, for anyone that loves Liev/Victor as much as I do, please visit my new Liev Schreiber fansite here - ht tp : / liev schreiber forum . com (without spaces). I have lots of lovely Vic pics for you guys to ogle!

* * *

**Wild at Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Old Memories, New Meaning**

_Canada, 1850._

_Jimmy wouldn't survive long out in the cold like this. Despite being in his 14__th__ year, he was still small and underdeveloped. Victor, on the other hand, had grown considerably since they had fled the Howlett's farm. Now 17, and with his healing factor fully matured, he made a good worker for anyone who would take them in. Of course, no one kept them around for long. Jimmy was a drain on whatever family agreed to feed them. He couldn't work for long, if at all, and with Victor's feral nature, it was never too long before he ended up in a fight with someone, whether it was his doing or not._

_People quickly worked out that he and Jimmy were different no matter where they ended up. Despite clipping his claws regularly, they always grew back. While they were living wild, he never bothered to clip them. They were too useful to them for hunting._

_They could never stay out in the open wilderness for more than the summer months. Animals became scarce and vegetation died off._

_Victor dragged Jimmy along, who did nothing but complain about being hungry and tired. Victor wasn't about to stop when he could smell faint signs of life ahead of them. Whatever, or whoever it was, they had to get there and ask for lodgings._

Canada, Present Day.

He was sure he'd been here before. He didn't have any residences in Canada, but he had been in this forest before. He couldn't quite place what it was that felt so familiar. What struck him first was the scent of the forest. As keen as all of his senses were, his sense of smell was the strongest. The particular notes of pine in the air conjured random images from the deep recesses of his memory. He couldn't quite grasp any of them before they fluttered back into his considerable past.

He was hungry and sweaty. He considered catching his own food, but his last job had tired him. He'd been tracking his mark for days, taking out the mark's bodyguards one by one, until the mark was alone and armed to the teeth. Of course, guns and knives had never been a problem for Victor, and the look on the mark's face as his wounds healed almost instantly, was one he wouldn't forget. Aside from the bloodlust, shocking his victims into hysteria was the most enjoyable part of his chosen profession. The uncontrollable fear was like an aphrodisiac to him. The scent of it was almost arousing. It was musky and cloying, and would cling to him for days afterwards, allowing him to revel in his success.

As he proceeded through the forest, another scent drifted gently to him. It was female. Sweet and delicate, though he knew it would become stronger as he moved nearer. Someone lived close to the woods. Someone content in their solitary life.

He smiled to himself as the scent grew stronger. She was definitely alone. Not only could he shower and eat, but he'd found himself a potential distraction until his next job.

A small house soon came into view as the forest disappeared behind him. Again, the area felt familiar. The house was fairly new, but he was sure another holding had once stood on this quiet spot between the dense woodland.

He silently moved closer to the house, and observed the occupant idly moving about. He grinned widely, scaling the house easily and dropping in through an open upstairs window.

The woman's scent was much stronger, and clung to almost everything in the house. No one else lived with her, nor did she have any pets that he could smell.

He grinned. He was going to enjoy her. He could feel it as much as he could smell it.

He heard a vacuum turn on downstairs. It made his sneaking up on her far too easy, but it would still shock her, and hopefully, terrify her. He could almost smell the sharp spike in her aroma already as he descended the stairs and silently stalked towards the living area.

The downstairs was mostly open plan, with the large living area sharing space with an open kitchen. The woman was busy vacuuming the rug in front of the hearth fire, oblivious to Victor's predatory stares.

The woman was fairly tall and curvaceous. He was infinitely glad to see she wasn't some scrawny, half-starved girl that would break faster than he could get his cock into her. She had fiery hair that hung in waves past her shoulder blades. It was thick and lustrous. Perfect for grasping tightly as he fucked her.

It had been a while since he had a decent play toy. Most of his usual trysts were hurried and violent, over quickly, with the frail either dead or out cold, both of which he would dispose of quickly.

When the woman turned off the vacuum, Victor was stood leaning casually against the far wall, leering at her frame as she wound the cord back up around the handle.

She turned with the vacuum in her hands and gasped sharply, the vacuum quickly forgotten and she jumped slightly.

"How did you get in?" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the large bulk walking towards her.

Her question had surprised him. He had expected her to scream and try to run, but interlaced within her shock, was anger. He hadn't expected that. People were usually too scared of him to be angry for long.

He grinned widely, showing his pointed teeth. "That's what worries you, frail?"

The woman quickly looked around the room, looking for an escape route. Victor noticed her shiftiness and chuckled.

"Thinkin' of runnin', frail?"

The woman locked eyes with him, showing her defiance despite her fears. Faster than he would have thought her capable off, she picked up a poker from the fireplace and flung it at him, using the precious seconds to bolt past him. Of course, she didn't get far before he leapt after her, swiping a clawed hand out to knock her down.

As soon as he was on her, she was struggling against him, trying to free her arms as he held them pinned behind her back, using his considerable weight to pin her to the floor. He laughed as she struggled, feeling her legs kick out. She was fighter.

He leant down to inhale her unique scent. The fear was difficult to separate from the fury. She wasn't simply going to submit to him in an effort to save her own life. Fight or flight. He'd heard the term a few times over the years. Survival instincts that people usually had, though one was usually more prominent than the other.

In her case, she was a fighter.

This could be interesting.

* * *

A/N: So, was it okay? It's not my best, but I hope it didn't suck too much!


	2. Dangerous Delight

Next chapter is up! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dangerous Delight**

_Canada, 1850_

_Victor watched the woman tending her livestock. There weren't many. A few sheep and pigs, a chicken coop, and a small barn behind the cottage, which Victor assumed housed cattle._

_Victor waited for the woman to go back inside before dragging Jimmy to the barn. He knew that a woman alone could be dangerous for them. They could never be too careful. She may have a husband who could come home at any point. They needed somewhere to stay for the night, even if they had to move on in the morning. At least it would be relatively warm and dry._

_Victor pulled Jimmy up the rickety ladder to the upper level of the barn, where the hay bales were kept. He knew from experience that hay could be a good insulator from the cold, and it would be easier for them to hide._

Canada, Present day

"You gonna play nice, frail?" Victor growled in her ear.

"Get off me!" she screamed, continuing to struggle against his heavily muscled bulk.

Victor laughed and pulled her up, lifting her off her feet. She was a little heavier than he'd anticipated, but he carried her easily, making his way to the stairs.

She thought quickly as he carried her and made a split second decision as he neared the banister. She kicked out, using the banister end to push them backwards. Victor hadn't expected it, and her weight against him toppled them. They landed heavily in a heap on the wood floor, and the woman quickly scrambled to her feet and ran off towards the kitchen.

Victor flipped over and bounded after her on all fours, and pulled her legs from under her as she needed the breakfast bar. He pinned her down on her back; his teeth bared in fury as he held her legs down with his own, and gripped her wrists together.

He leant down, keeping his teeth bared as he inhaled her scent. It was strong. Her fear of him was difficult to detect through her pure anger at him for breaking into her home.

"You not scared of me, frail?" he asked quietly, leaning down further.

When he was low enough, she butted her forehead hard against his nose, satisfaction running through her when she heard the crack of bone.

Victor growled loudly against the sudden pain. It would soon heal, but it still hurt.

"Looks like you wanna do this the hard way," he said through gritted teeth.

He grabbed a nearby towel and shredded it into strips, using several to bind her wrists and ankles together. He then propped her up against the wall and stood back as she tried to shove her knees into his crotch.

"You stupid or what, frail?"

"Did you honestly think I would make it easy for you?" she answered.

"For most people, _this_ is enough to keep them compliant," he said, lengthening his claws fully.

The woman scoffed and turned her head. She knew about mutants. Knew how different that could be.

"You got a name?" he asked gruffly.

She simply ignored him, enjoying his irritation.

Victor knew actions spoke louder than words, so he explored the house, pulling open cupboards and draws, ignoring her protests and not caring about her privacy. It took only a few minutes to find her passport.

"Your name's _Aynee_?" he mocked, chuckling deeply.

Aine huffed, "It's _Ahnya_!"

"It says _Aynee_."

"My father was Irish. Not that I care what you think," she spat.

"Look, frail. You might as well get used to me being here for the next few days. I'm not going anywhere yet. It's quiet and out of the way. Got good hunting ground," he said, looming over her.

"You're not staying?" she exclaimed.

"You gonna make me leave?" he said, laughing.

"I'll try!"

"You'll fail."

"You can't stay!" she screamed.

"You ain't got a choice. Live with it, and I might just leave you intact."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Name's Victor," he answered, giving her no further explanation.

"Are you hiding from someone?"

"Do I look like the hiding type?" he scoffed.

"How long do you plan to stay in my house?"

"As long as I need, frail," he said, grinning dangerously.

Aine let her head fall back against the wall, exacerbated by his presence. She still had no real idea who he was or what he actually wanted. She did get the feeling that he enjoyed toying with her, but whatever he expected her to do, she wasn't about to play the weak and feeble woman part.

Victor spent some time rummaging through the house again, looking for more information on the woman. Áine. _Stupid name_, he thought. Though, he'd certainly heard worse. She was certainly unlike many women he had seen, or even had. She didn't cower before him, or beg for her life. He wondered idly if she was either incredibly brave, or infinitely stupid. He reasoned that she must know she would never beat him or overcome him in any way. And yet, everything about her told him that she would fight him to her last breath. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the challenge.

After looking through a storeroom, he'd found some rope which he used to replace the towel shreds. He didn't trust her not to try to escape, or attacked him in some way, and he knew that the towels wouldn't hold for too long if she struggled against them for long enough.

He kept his head further away this time, smirking as she glared at him. He was fully expecting her legs to kick out when he replaced the towel around her ankles. As it was, she tried to use her knees instead, aiming for his head as he got the rope tied. She missed, but just barely.

"Don't give up, do you, frail?" he growled, pinning her legs to the floor with his large hands.

Áine simply glared daggers at him.

Victor left her against the wall and made himself comfortable on her sofa, throwing his heavy coat across a chair and slipping his boots off so he could prop his long, muscular legs on the coffee table.

He lazily switched through her TV channels, not really paying attention to anything displayed, but knowing that it would no doubt be annoying her for him to be so at home.

Every so often, he would get up and rummage through her shelves and draws, seemingly looking for something to occupy his mind. He ran a claw across her books, until one caught his eye. Irish Mythology. He wasn't usually someone who cared about such things, but since Áine had mentioned her father was Irish, he wondered if he could learn about her silly name.

He dropped back down onto the sofa and flipped the book open at the index, searching for references to her name. When he found one, he flipped to the indicated page, hoping what he would find would be more than superstitious drivel.

_**Áine**__ is an Irish goddess of love, summer, wealth and sovereignty. She is associated with the sun and midsummer, and is sometimes represented by a red mare._

_Áine is strongly associated with County Limerick. The hill of Knockainy (__Cnoc Áine__) is named for her, and was site of rites in her honour, involving fire and the blessing of the land, recorded as recently as 1879._

_In early tales she is associated with the semi-mythological King of Munster, Ailill Aulom, who is said to have "ravished" her, an affair ending in Áine biting off his ear - hence "Aulom", meaning "one-eared". By maiming him this way, Áine rendered him unfit to be King, thereby taking away the power of sovereignty._

_**And this is how the event came about; one Samhain Ailill Aulom went to graze his cattle on the hill of Knockainy (Áine's hill) and that night the hill was stripped clean of all the grass that grew on it and when this happened three times the king knew that it was due to magic of some sort and he sent for the warrior-druid Ferches who lived in Leinster. Ferches came to the king on the following Samhain and they both went to the hill where the king slept while **__Ferches__** kept watch.**_

_**As he waited the people of the fairy hill came out and they were followed by their king Eoghanach and his daughter Áine who carried and played a **__timpán__** of copper. Ferches rose and aimed a blow at him but Áine's father turned and ran back to enter the **__Sidhe__**. As he ran Ferches struck him with a javelin and piercing him through broke his back. Ailill Aulom caught the girl and possessed her but Áine struggled with him and in the struggle she bit off his ear. Ever after he was known as 'Bare Ear'. And Áine swore revenge on him saying:**_

_**'Ill have you been to me, to have done me violence and to have killed my father. To requite this I too will do thee violence and by the time we two shall have done with one another I will leave thee wanting all means of reprisal.'**_

**Victor shut the book and smiled to himself. Clearly, her father had put some thought into her name. As much as he wasn't a big believer in fate or destiny, it did seem that her name reflected her personality quite accurately.**

**The later afternoon turned quickly into the late evening. Victor could keep awake for several days if he needed to, but he thought that he might as well make use of the large double bed he had seen when he first jumped through the open window.**

**Áine had fallen asleep against the wall, her shoulders had slumped down, and her neck was bent, leaving her chin resting against her upper chest. Victor shoved her with his foot, knocking her on her side.**

"**What?" she grumbled, irritated at being awoken, and at him letting her sleep hunched over in an awkward position.**

"**I'm taking your bed. You're down here," he said, leaving no room for argument, before locking the front door with the keys left in the lock and making his way to the stairs.**

"**WAIT! You need to untie me!" she yelled.**

"**Now, why would I do that?"**

"**I need the bathroom!" she shouted.**

**Victor rolled his eyes and yanked her up by an elbow. He pulled her to the toilet and shoved her inside, shutting the door on her and holding it closed.**

**Áine took her time, not that she could have rushed it she had wanted to, with her hands still tied together. It didn't take long for him to bang his fists against the door, until he got tired of waiting and pulled open the door. Áine glared at him as she tried to pull her skirt back down into place.**

**Victor grinned leeringly at her, slightly disappointed that he hadn't seen much, but glad to have made her uncomfortable with his staring.**

**Grabbing her elbow again, he pulled her into the living room and shoved her down onto the sofa.**

"**I don't wanna hear a sound out of you. Not even to scratch your ass," he said, leaning over her.**

"**Can I breathe?" she said, mockingly.**

"**Don't get cute with me, frail. Trust me, you'll regret it."**

**He waited a few moments, waiting for her to argue back, before bounding up the stairs and into her bedroom.**

**Áine waited for a few minutes before using her teeth against the rope on her wrists. It took some doing, but she eventually got them off, and was able to do the same to the rope around her ankles. She crept as silently as she could into the kitchen and picked up the nearest pan she could lay her hands on.**

**She crept slowly up the stairs, listening intently for any sounds that he might be awake, but she heard nothing. She peered her head around the bedroom door and saw him lying in the bed, his head turned away from her. She crept slowly and silently towards the bed, keeping her arms raised with the pan above her head.**

**Just as she prepared to swing, Victor leapt up and grabbed her, knocking the pan out of her hands and pulling her onto the bed, faster than she could even think. He straddled her hips, holding her arms down.**

"**What was your plan, frail? Kill me and escape?" he growled.**

"**No!"**

"**Ah, so you thought you could knock me out for long enough so you could call for help?"**

"**What did you expect me to do?" she exclaimed.**

"**I expected you to do what you were told!" he roared.**

"**You knew I wouldn't do that," she said quietly.**

"**Stupid frail. Looks like we'll have to try this another way," he said, turning her onto her side as he settled behind her.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. His heat was intense.**

"**I can't sleep in this bed with you!" she said, struggling against his arms.**

"**I'm not letting go, so get used to it."**

**Áine struggled a little more, before giving up as his arms tightened more and he threw a leg over her hip to keep her against him. She wasn't comfortable being so close to him, despite the obvious strength in his body and the heat radiating from him.**

**She would have to think harder next time she tried to overpower him. Brute strength clearly wasn't going to do it.**


	3. Sweet Surprise

Well, it wasn't too long before an update! Thanks for all the reviews! I will get round to replying!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sweet Surprise**

_Canada, 1850_

_Victor awoke to the barn door being opened. He silently cursed himself for sleeping so long, and crept out of the mound of hay they had been sleeping in. Jimmy was still sleeping peacefully._

_The woman was shuffling about, seemingly looking for something. Victor crept closer to the edge, when a loose floorboard creaked under his foot. The woman stopped and looked up at where he was crouched. He knew she couldn't see him, but he also knew that she wouldn't ignore a sound like that._

_She had already climbed part of the ladder before Victor could think of a convincing lie. He tried to creep back to Jimmy, but the floor creaked again, and the woman was already making her way over to the mound of hay._

_Victor stepped out and faced her, his eyes narrowed in defiance. If Jimmy woke up and saw her, he'd no doubt get scared and lose control of his powers. The woman would surely scream and alert someone from the nearby village to their presence, driving them on once more._

"_How did you get in here?" she asked quietly._

_The calmness in her voice surprised Victor. He'd expected her to scream at him, demanding answers, maybe even try to attack him. He could smell her shock, with a faint undertone of fear, but mostly, she was calm._

"_Needed to get out of the cold," Victor said gruffly._

"_Oh. Well, if you needed somewhere to stay, why didn't you come to the cottage?" she asked, stepping closer to him._

_Victor drew his shoulders back, increasing his physical size, though he knew it was unnecessary. Even at 17, he was over six feet. The woman was surely only an inch or two above five feet._

"_You saying we could have stayed with you?" Victor said in disbelief._

"_I'm not about to turn away people who only need some food and a warm fire," she replied, smiling warmly at him._

Canada, Present Day

Áine awoke in the early hours, to the feeling of an incredibly warm, muscular body pressed against her back, and heavy arms draped over her. She was mildly surprised that she had managed to sleep at all, with him lying naked in her bed.

She tried in vain to move, but felt his arms tighten around her and a deep rumbling growl reverberate in his chest. She wasn't uncomfortable, but she wasn't used to sharing a bed with such a large man.

After a few more moments of struggling against him, she gave up and let herself settle. His slow deep breaths and the warmth of his arms around her lulled her to sleep.

Victor had felt her wake up. She was a shifter, much like Jimmy was when his consciousness returned. The movement of her ample behind against his groin, had aroused him almost instantly, but she hadn't noticed. The mere scent of a fresh female was usually enough to have him ready for action, and her shuffling had made it almost impossible to resist the urge to flip her over.

He hadn't slept for long after she had stopped moving. The fact that he had let her live for so long without simply taking what he wanted, bothered him. He had already told himself several times, he needed her alive so people wouldn't come looking, but deep down, he could taste the bitterness of the lie for what it was. Fear of retribution had never stopped him from doing anything. In fact, it usually made it more enjoyable if some pissed off cunt came looking for him, wanting some vengeance.

As Victor tried to rationalise his thoughts, Áine moved again. She was moving much slower this time, and he could feel her muscles stretching as her body awoke. He bum was moving pleasantly against his groin again, and this time, he knew she would feel it. Not that he cared. He could quite use a morning fuck.

Áine opened her eyes slowly. She could see the window directly in her line of sight. The window was open and she could hear the birds singing. She smiled at how nice it looked outside. Then she shifted, and reality came crashing back down around her, as she felt the very hot, naked, potential serial killer pressed up against her. Most notably, she felt his burgeoning erection pressing against her bottom. She was scared and annoyed at the same time, and wasn't quite sure which was the more rational emotion to be feeling.

She moved to get up, but he held her fast.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, gruffly.

"The bathroom. Unless you want me to piss on you?" she said, fighting the urge to struggle out of his grasp.

Victor slowly let go of her, prepared to leap after her if she decided to bolt.

"You got two minutes," he said.

Áine rolled her eyes and quickly went to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, she bolted for the window. It was large enough to fit through, so she turned on the taps and opened it. It was only as she climbed out onto the narrow ledge, that she realised that she was a good 20ft up. She looked around for a drain to climb down, but it was too far away for her to reach.

Just as she was about to try climbing down to the next ledge, Victor burst into the bathroom and startled her as he half dangled out of the window.

Áine screamed at the shock, and her grip slipped. Victor grabbed her wrist just as she fell, but left her dangling.

"What exactly was your plan this time? Jump 20 feet and hope your legs wouldn't break? Stupid frail," he said as he yanked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

He quickly bounded back to the bed and threw her down on it. He straddled her hips and pinned her arms above her head. He had to admit, she was brave, even if she was reckless. The very thought that she would stop at nothing to get away from the threat of potential death, was quite arousing.

Áine was breathing hard. She could barely move as he held her down, and she distantly wondered if he would finally do away with her. She was also very aware of his nakedness, and now that he was on top of her instead of behind her, she could see him in all his glory.

He truly was all bulky muscle. His sheer size looked built for strength and speed. She could still feel his erection against her lower belly, and part of her responded to his interest. She didn't want to admit it, but he was intensely attractive, in a very animal way, and she couldn't quell the feelings of desire that crept through her.

It was ridiculous. He was holding her prisoner in her own home, and she was lying thinking of what he could do to her with his generous length. She mentally slapped herself, and forced herself to feel annoyed.

Victor could smell the change in her as quickly as it had happened. Her sweet arousal wafted to him gently. She was trying to mask it with annoyance, but she couldn't fool him.

He kept both wrists gripped tightly in one of his large hands, and shuffled down her body, using his other hand to spread her legs. She tried to struggle, bucking and kicking, but it only served to aid him in settling between her legs, using his shoulders to keep her thighs wide.

He used an extended claw to slice through the delicate fabric of her knickers, exposing her fully to him. Her scent increased in strength and he inhaled deeply, ignoring her protests. He grinned before extending his tongue and taking a long swipe, tasting her warm wetness.

At the touch of his tongue to her clitoris, her hips bucked involuntarily against his face, demanding more attention, and an uncontrolled moan burst forth from her mouth, though she still tried to wrench her hands out of his grasp. Victor grinned at her reaction, bolstered by her instinctual reaction, and quickly shoved his tongue into her, as far as it would go; tasting her deeply, while nuzzling her clit with his nose.

He'd rarely had the opportunity to taste a woman, unless he tied her down first. Despite his predilection for taking his own pleasure at the expense of a woman's, he enjoyed how a woman tasted, how much he could arouse them, though very few stopped being scared for long enough for him to take pleasure in such an act. Very few women had ever become arouse by his mere presence. In fear for their very lives was usually what they experienced.

He revelled in her arousal. He knew her body wanted it, even if her mind didn't. He could feel her pleasure building, her juices flowing freely, wetting his face and coating his beard. He building moans and the arching of her back spurned him on, focusing his attention on her clit, flicking it with his tongue.

When he felt the beginnings of her orgasm, he lifted his face away, using immeasurable strength of will. He wanted to make her come, but, he also wanted to teach her a lesson. While he was in her house, she wouldn't get what she wanted. She would get what he wanted.

Áine cried out in frustration as he pulled away, lifting her head up to look at him, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Why did you stop?" she all but screamed at him.

Victor sat back on his haunches, his cock still painfully hard, but largely ignored as he still held her wrists together.

"And here I thought you didn't want me anywhere near you," he mocked, grinning evilly.

Áine simply let her mouth cape open, as her crotch throbbed with unrelenting need. Victor simply ignored her guppy expression and yanked her off the bed and onto her feet. He shoved her into the bathroom.

"You got 10 minutes to get showered. No touching that pretty pussy of your either," he said, grinning at her frustration.

Áine fought the urge to swear at him, and simply settled for glaring at him as he slammed the door shut. She hoped his cock hurt with his own unfulfilled pleasure. She hoped his balls dropped off from the pressure.

* * *

**A/N:** I hadn't initially planned for anything intimate to happen between them so soon, but as I was writing, the idea came to me, and the plot bunny wouldn't stop bouncing up and down in my head, giving me a major headache, until I wrote it!


	4. Fresh and Frantic

Another chapter! A bit more serious... More soon! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fresh and Frantic**

_Canada, 1850_

_Victor carried Jimmy into the cottage, following the woman. She lead him into a back room with a single bed in it, and bade Victor lie Jimmy down._

"_Is he suffering some ailment?" she asked._

"_No."_

"_Why is he so weak?"_

"_He doesn't grow very fast. Get's tired quickly," Victor grunted, keeping his eyes fixed on her._

"_Perhaps some good food will help him. Would you like some?"_

_Victor nodded, still unsure if the woman could be trusted. He could usually smell if someone was lying, or trying to deceive them, but he couldn't smell anything of the sort on her. She seemed to want to help them, but he was wary of letting his guard down._

_When she wandered out into the main living area, he sat down on the bed, shaking Jimmy awake._

"_Where are we?" Jimmy asked, his voice cracking slightly._

"_The woman who lives here caught us. She's making food. Not sure how long we can stay though," Victor replied._

"_Is she nice?"_

"_Nice? She could turn us in at any time, and you want to know if she's nice?" Victor growled._

_Jimmy shrunk back a little and lowered his head. Victor felt bad for being angry, but he hated having to be constantly on guard, watching over his younger brother, making sure they always had food and shelter._

_Victor kept his eye on the door, waiting for her to return. He could hear her preparing the food, moving pots around. Nothing he heard he could attribute to anything suspicious. Until he heard footsteps approaching the door. They moved quickly, kicking open the door and startling them. Victor shot up, his claws lengthening as he prepared to defend them._

"_Could you help me?" the woman said, pushing open the door fully with her behind as she balanced a large wooden tray in one hand and a large jug of water in the other._

_Victor retracted his claws and took the jug from her as she set the tray down. She handed Victor a bowl of steaming broth and took another to Jimmy, smiling as he wolfed it down. Victor shook his head at Jimmy's enthusiasm, and started on his own, enjoying the generous amount of meat._

"_My name is Eleanor," she said to Jimmy._

"_James H…"_

"_Jimmy. His name's Jimmy," Victor interrupted, before Jimmy could mention his full name._

"_And you?" she asked, turning to Victor._

"_Victor."_

Canada, Present Day

Áine threw off her clothes and dumped them in the wash basket. She knew that he could barge in at any moment, but she was so angry and frustrated, that she hardly cared.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, all the while, thinking about how she could hit Victor where it hurt. She felt so humiliated and used. She felt angry at herself for simply letting him use her, and weak for not being able to fight him, despite how aroused she was.

She was still aroused. No matter how much she tried to think about kicking him between the legs, her crotch throbbed insistently, demanding attention. So, she finished washing and let her hands glide downwards.

She had only just begun to tease herself, when the door burst open.

"Told you not to touch that pussy," Victor said, grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the shower.

"Hey!" she screamed at him, mortified that she was naked, and still very aroused.

Victor simply laughed and threw a towel at her; though not before letting his eyes roam her body. Another man might describe her as curvy or even voluptuous, but Victor simply thought 'fuckable'.

He grinned as she wrapped the towel around herself, as tightly as she could without cutting off the blood supply to her upper torso. She glared at him, her bright blues flashing dangerously. Victor wanted to laugh again. He'd never been intimidated by anyone, but he had to admit, it was refreshing not having a woman cower in front of him.

"Am I gonna need to tie you up again, or are you gonna be a good little frail?" he said, dragging her down the stairs by both wrists.

Áine rolled her eyes as she stumbled to stay upright. Unfortunately, her stomach decided to answer for her, and growled loudly.

Victor simply laughed again, and it only made Áine angrier at him as he pulled her into the kitchen.

"You want food? You cook for both of us. No healthy shit either. I want meat, and lots of it," he demanded, letting her go.

Áine contemplated running again, but knew that she wouldn't get far. Besides, she knew her stomach wouldn't thank her for running into the woods, without anything to keep her going. No. She knew if she had any chance of getting away from him, no matter how alluring he could be, she'd have to do the most unpredictable thing she could think of.

She busied herself with cooking breakfast, mainly sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. She didn't bother to include any mushrooms or beans. She knew they would only be a waste.

She slammed a plate full of sausages and bacon down on the breakfast bar and glared at him when he sat down. She ate hers quietly but quickly, resisting the urge to comment on how he ate like an animal, open mouthed and without cutlery.

"It's over-cooked," he said as he ate the last sausage.

"You want it another way, cook it yourself," she said through gritted teeth.

Victor bolted around the bar and flung her against the sink, causing the edge to dig painfully into her back. He gripped her throat, making sure to lengthen his claws just enough to press into her soft skin.

"Thought I told you not to get cute with me?" he whispered dangerously.

Áine kept her mouth clamped shut. For the first time since he had broken into her house, she felt real fear. The thought that he could slice open her neck was very sobering. However, her stubborn pride meant that she would not try to beg or retract what she had said.

Victor could smell her fear. He'd fully intended to scare her into submission, but now that he had gotten what he wanted, he didn't like it. The scent was cloying and bitter. It almost masked her usual sweet, seductive scent. But, he wouldn't have anyone try to brow-beat him.

"Don't back-chat again, or I'll cut out your tongue as a souvenir," he said, letting her go.

Áine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd never felt so small and helpless before, and it unsettled her. She'd never been a small, fragile woman, needing some man to take care of her, so the fact that Victor had managed to incite such frailty into her, made her feel weak.

She tried to busy herself by washing up, but the thought that he could so easily end her life played on her mind. She'd been aware of his dangerous nature the day before, but she'd not felt so threatened, not even when he grabbed her as she tried to escape. She didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't want to be afraid of him. She was comfortable being angry and frustrated, but her frustration had completely vanished.

Victor lounged on the sofa, watching the TV, though he wasn't paying attention. He left Áine to her own devices in the kitchen, hoping that it would dispel some of her initial fear. He could still smell it. She hadn't expected him to react so violently, and it had scared her. He wanted to alleviate her fear, without actually showing any concern. He wasn't concerned. He just didn't like the stench. Or so he told himself.

Normally, he got off on people's fear of him. He liked the power he could hold over someone. It gave him a rush of pleasure, and could often arouse him, particularly if he could smell it on a woman. He couldn't understand why he wasn't getting that same rush from Áine. She was a woman, and he'd scared her. He felt no pleasure from it. The only rush he'd felt so far, was when he'd pleasured her earlier. He wondered if her aroused scent had gone to his head.

"I'm stepping outside. Don't even think about leaving," he said, looking at her as she cleaned.

Even before he'd said it, he knew she wouldn't. At least, not while she still worried if he'd threaten her again.

Without another word, he unlocked the door and left, leaving Áine to ponder what he was up to.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it was okay! A bit short, but it developed not how I initially expected... Plot bunnies are fuunny things...


	5. Instincts

Another chapter! Managed to make it longer this time, and the next chapter is already planned out! Should be up soon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Instinct**

_Canada, 1851_

_Eleanor had left them to rest, telling them to make themselves at home.__ Victor wasn't sure that was such a good idea, and so he and Jimmy slept in the bed huddled together, in their clothes, just in case they had to run in the night. It had only been a day since the woman had found them, but she was already acting as though they were permanent house guests. Victor had heard her washing dishes, preparing more food, and even humming to herself while she scrubbed clothes, some of which she had taken from him and Jimmy, insisting that they needed a good cleaning._

_Victor had crept out of the room to see were she was. When he entered the living area, she was bent over a stone sink scrubbing more clothes. She was only partially clothed and her dress was untied at the top. Victor's eyes immediately went to her breasts as they bobbed enticingly. His 17 year old hormones were flooding his brain, and he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her._

"_Oh! You're awake!" Eleanor said, quickly tying her dress before turning to face him._

"_Yes. Sorry to disturb you," he said, turning away before he became more aroused._

"_Oh, you didn't disturb me. Are you both hungry? I have oats, or eggs?" she offered._

"_Either. I'll wake Jimmy," he said, rushing back to their room._

_He gave Jimmy's leg a sharp kick, waking him. He hadn't intended to be so harsh, but his frustration was too present for him to simply suppress it._

"_Get up. She made food," he growled._

_Jimmy did as he was told and pulled on his shoes, trying to keep his eyes down and away from Victor's annoyed glares._

Canada, Present Day

Victor roamed the nearby woods for a few hours, using his claws to hack at trees and any wildlife he came across. Usually, the smell and feel of blood would be enough to sate him somewhat, but now, it simply served to fuel his rage.

He couldn't understand why her fear didn't please him. When her fright had spiked, he had regretted it immediately, and an unconscious need to soothe her had surfaced, taking him by surprise. Why did he care so much? What was so special about her? Even as he puzzled on the question, he knew the answer. She reminded him of her. So strong and independent. Not afraid to stand up for herself, even when she knew she couldn't win. Stubborn as a mule. Even in her fright she hadn't backed down. Normally, women would be begging for their lives if he threatened them. Áine wasn't the begging type. He had known that straight away.

He decided to hunt some more, hoping the exertion would settle him. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have some decent meat in the house.

Áine tried not to dwell on what would happen when he returned. She knew by now that she couldn't simply run off without him finding her. As much as every instinct was telling her to fight her captor, she wasn't stupid. She had guessed early on that he was a feral mutant, and would easily be able to smell her, hear her and even see her, if she tried to escape again. For all she knew, he was sat in the woods, watching the house.

She busied herself with cleaning the breakfast dishes, and then cleaned the living room, putting all the books that Victor had carelessly pulled out back. His mocking of her name had annoyed her. She had always been grateful to her father for such an unusual name. She had never been one to blend in and play sheep, like many other people.

After tidying all she could, she settled to watching daytime television. Her eyes barely focused on the images. She'd never really been interested in such things, but her mind wouldn't calm itself enough for her to sit and read, or concentrate on her artwork.

She turned herself and lay down, a faint scent of Victor drifting from the fabric. She had expected it to smell dirty, but it simply smelled musky and earthy, and very male. She inhaled deeply, surprising herself with how comforting she found his scent. He smelled like strength and power, and she buried her nose into the cushions.

By the time Victor had worked out some of his aggression and caught a few rabbits, Áine was fast asleep, her face buried deeply into the back of the sofa and her knees curled up into her chest.

Victor threw the rabbits down onto the kitchen counter and padded over to Áine. He was tempted to wake and make her cook for him again, but forcing her to do it would just cause her to get annoyed again, which would only make him angry. He didn't want her to do anything out of irritation. He wanted her to want to do it. Just as he wanted her to want him to touch her, though, judging by her reactions to his tongue skills, she enjoyed his touch very much, even if she didn't want to admit it.

He leant down to look at her face, using a claw to gently move a lock of fiery hair from her eyes. She looked vulnerable as she curled up like an animal, and yet peaceful. He expected her position to make her seem smaller, but her strong frame was still just as visible. Her rounded behind almost hung over the edge of the sofa, and he grinned to himself at the thought of poking her soft rump with a claw.

Instead, he skinned and gutted his catch, his claws making light work of it, before slicing up the meat into manageable portions and flash frying it. It took barely a few minutes before he was sat at the breakfast bar eating his virtually raw meat, his eyes flicking to Áine every few seconds.

Áine was dreaming of food. She could smell fresh meat, the scent of the blood reminding her of barbeques her father loved to throw. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realised she could still smell meat. She lifted her head and looked over to the kitchen. Victor was looking at her as he finished some food. Áine narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't remember having any meat in the house, aside from the bacon and sausages. She sat up and looked at the last piece of meat on his fork. It looked darker than bacon.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

Victor ignored her question. It seemed obvious to him where he would get rabbits from in such a remote location. He'd hardly take a stroll down to any shops nearby to stock up on groceries.

He took his plate and dumped it in the sink. He ignored her questioning gaze as he sat down on the sofa, propping his long, muscular legs up on the coffee table.

Áine stared at him for a few second more, before giving up and going for some food. Then she noticed the other skinned and gutted rabbit. She was certain that he hadn't left it for her, so she put it in the fridge, despite how good it looked to have fresh meat. Out of sight, out of mind. Instead, she made a soup. The vegetables simmering on the stove didn't smell nearly as good as his food had.

An hour later, she had eaten and washed up. She wasn't about to sit around doing nothing, so she grabbed a sketchbook and pen and began drawing. She didn't intend to draw her captor, but considering she could barely keep his form out of her mind, she wasn't at all shocked when she finished drawing his rugged face in profile.

Victor was well aware of her occasional glances at him. It didn't bug him so much as make him curious about what exactly she was doing.

The day wore on and Victor never left his dominating place on the sofa, except to relieve himself and get drinks. As the evening turned to night, Victor had consumed all of the beer Áine had in her fridge. Yet, he seemed totally unaffected by the alcohol. Áine bristled at the thought that he wasn't drunk. She had vaguely hoped that he would drink himself into a coma, so she could at least sleep in her own bed without worrying about him.

Áine yawned and closed her sketchbook. She was tired of drawing the same thing, and was even more tired of wondering what Victor was going to do next. She stood up, closed her eyes and stretched, enjoying the feel of her joints clicking. When she opened them, Victor was stood an inch away, his eyes looking at her intently.

"Goin' somewhere?" he said.

"Um… bed?" she said, stepping back.

"I like your thinking," he replied, grinning widely as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up the stairs.

He dragged her to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Áine pulled her wrist out of his grip and went to get some bed clothes. Victor watched her every move. She entered the bathroom and tried to shut the door so she could change, but Victor put his foot in the way.

"Not this time, frail," he said.

"I need to change," Áine protested.

"So change."

Victor kept his foot in place as she tried to take off her clothes without letting Victor see her naked. He had no qualms in looking at her as she undressed, and found it entertaining watching her juggle with the two sets of clothes. Unfortunately, she managed to get her night shirt on without so much as exposing her ample behind to him.

She strode past him and got under the covers, turning on her side and ignoring Victor. He chuckled at her stubbornness and followed her path to the side she was sleeping on.

"I wouldn't get too comfy, frail. You ain't sleeping alone," he said as he pulled off his shirt.

"I have a spare room," she said.

"Why would I do that, when you want me so much?" he grinned, mocking her attraction to him.

"No, I don't!" she protested.

Áine kept her eyes cast downwards as he continued to undress, struggling with the urge to watch him. She already knew that he had a strong, powerful body, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of finding him attractive.

Victor kicked his clothes aside and stood before her, naked. He glared down at her, willing her to look at him, but she was resolute in keeping her face turned into her pillow. He shook his head slightly and leapt over her, settling down into the bed and under the covers, his arm going around her waist so he could pull her tightly against his hot chest. Áine yelped slightly as she felt his body press against hers. She cursed herself for being so affected by him, and for not wearing any jogging pants. The thickness of his thighs and the course hair tickled her legs. She felt his nose nuzzle her hair and his growing erection press against her behind.

A deep, gravely rumble reverberated through him as he inhaled her scent, which grew stronger by the second. He felt her pulse increase along with her breathing, and her skin felt slightly moist to the touch. His mere presence excited her and it thrilled him. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she wanted him so much, she would beg for it.

It would be an interesting night.

In the early morning, Victor awoke to the feel of Áine pressed against him. She had managed to roll slightly and had thrown an arm across his chest and a leg over his hip, leaving her knickers exposed, as she had long since kicked the covers off. Any other decent man might have covered her over and rolled her back onto her side, but Victor had other ideas.

He let his hand slip over her leg to her knickers. He kept his claws retracted as he used the pads of his fingers to massage her lips. Her hips moved slightly at the contact, rolling upwards as his fingers worked their way under her knickers. Her rising arousal wetted his fingers as he lightly flicked her clit, drawing a sleepy moan from her. He let his fingers work faster, using his free arm to turn her head. Áine woke up when she felt her head move, and moaned loudly as she was pleasured.

"That feel good?" he whispered through his teeth, his lips almost touching hers.

Áine tried to pry his hand away, but he held fast, her meagre strength was no match for his.

"Don't you like it? Don't you want me to fuck you? Don't you wanna come?" he said his voice brusque and harsh as his fingers moved quickly.

Áine had no time to protest as her climax rushed closer. A small voice in the back of her mind screamed at her that he was taking advantage. That she didn't want it, but her body knew the truth. After being denied the previous morning, she desperately wanted to come. She was so close!

Victor could feel and smell her orgasm before it hit her, but lifted his hand away before it could come crashing down. Áine groaned in frustrated protest as he lifted himself to straddle her, his cock hard and weeping. He made no move to touch her again, as he grinned down at her.

"Thought you didn't want it?" he growled, before getting off her and going to the bathroom.

Áine could hear him laughing as he shut the door.

* * *

A/N: To be denied twice! Poor woman! I am mean! Hehe!

Don't forget to check out the site for lovely Vic pics! http :/ /liev schreiber forum .com /forum (no spaces)


	6. First Mate

And another! Not quite as long, and I didn't intend for it to all be the past, but it seemed to write that way! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**First Mate**

_Canada, 1851_

_They'd been guests at Eleanor's cottage for a few weeks. Jimmy was finally getting regular meals and a warm bed, which meant he was rarely weak and sickly. Eleanor also swore he'd grown since they'd arrived. Victor usually grunted at their enthusiasm and turned his attention elsewhere._

_Victor had also found a use for himself in tending to the more manual jobs around the cottage land, tending to her livestock and helping bring in the harvest before winter. The more she did for them, cooking, cleaning their clothes, looking after Jimmy, the more Victor wanted to do for her. He worried about her getting sick of them, and with winter only a few months away, he didn't want to be thrown out into the cold._

_It also didn't help matters that she would often walk around the cottage in the mornings, half dressed. Victor was quite a light sleeper, and would wake up early to offer his help. Her semi nakedness did not help his rushing hormones. Every morning he saw her like that, the urge to pounce was almost impossible to suppress. The more skin he saw, the more he wanted to taste it and feel it against him. It frustrated him to no end, and made him more short-tempered with Jimmy. Jimmy took most of it, he was used to Victor being rather gruff._

_That night, Victor helped Eleanor clean up the evening dishes, keeping his head down and his voice to himself. Jimmy chatted idly with Eleanor, the pair of them chuckling as Jimmy tried to reach a jar off a high shelf. Although he had apparently grown, he wasn't nearly as tall as Victor, though Eleanor was certain Jimmy would catch up._

_Afterwards, Victor excused himself and dragged Jimmy to bed. Jimmy silently protested, but followed Victor anyway, shedding his clothes and putting on a shirt Eleanor had given him. He was asleep in minutes. Victor didn't find it so easy. He lay staring at the wooden beams for what felt like hours. He heard Eleanor go to bed not long after they did. His feral senses were almost fully developed, and could hear her breathing slowly and steadily. He could even smell her sweet, gentle scent. He could barely contain his need to feel her against him. It was too much for him to ignore._

_He silently slipped out of bed, and crept out of the room, watching his step against the odd squeaky floorboard. Eleanor's room was down the small hall. Her door was slightly ajar and he could see the flicker of the candle light making patterns against the wall. He peered round the door and saw Eleanor sleeping, with a book long since forgotten lying open on the floor._

_Her scent was stronger, and any doubts he had about approaching her at all, had fled the moment he entered the room and crept up to the bed._

_As he sat down, Eleanor stirred, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at Victor._

"_Oh! Is everything alright? Is James well?" she said, feeling worried and sitting up._

"_He's fine. Just… wanted to say… thanks…" he mumbled, inwardly cursing himself for being so afraid of saying what he wanted to say._

"_Oh, well, you're very welcome. I am glad to have company. And the help. It would have been difficult to do it all alone," she replied, smiling at him and placing a hand against his cheek._

_Victor shuddered, his breath catching in his throat at the feel of her soft, warm hand._

"_Victor, are you well?" she said, placing her other hand on his head._

"_Please!" he whispered shakily, though his eyes drifted down to her breasts, the outlines slightly visible through her nightdress._

_Eleanor caught his look and lifted his head so she could see his eyes._

"_Victor, tell me what you want," she whispered._

"_Don't want me. Don't want the freak," he said, looking away._

"_You are not a freak. You're magnificent. So strong and capable."_

_Victor looked at her, desperation in his eyes. Eleanor smiled warmly at him as she untied her nightdress, letting it fall open to reveal her breasts. She gently took one of his hands and placed it over her right breast, lying back down as she put her hand over his. She pulled her dress open wider and hooked her free hand behind his neck, urging him to settle above her._

_Victor stared down at his hand covering her full breast in wonder, and unconsciously licked his lips. Eleanor smiled and pulled his hand aside. She gently pushed on the back of his neck, encouraging him to touch her more. Victor let himself be lead to her breast, her hardened nipple touched his lips as he moved his head to nuzzle her. When he opened his mouth and touched his tongue to her nipple, she moaned softly. He felt his trousers tighten as his arousal surged, and he suckled harder, wanting to hear her moan more from his touch._

_Her scent strengthened as her own arousal rose, and Victor felt her shift under him as she tried to part her legs. Instinct took over him as he shuffled down, following the strength of the scent and pushing up the bottom of her nightdress. Eleanor spread her legs wide as he pressed his nose up against her entrance and inhaled deeply. He growled lowly in pleasure and dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her._

_Eleanor moaned and grasped his hair, urging him to taste her more. He willingly obliged, lapping away at her warmth and purring softly. Her scent enveloped him as he pleasured her; his hands stroked her chest and stomach, the smoothness of her skin felt hot to the touch._

_Her release crashed through her as his nose rubbed against her little bud, and she bucked wildly against his rugged face. He licked her clean as she shuddered against him, panting breathlessly._

"_Oh, Victor! You possess a talented tongue!" she exclaimed as he sat up._

_She took his hand and pulled him to lie next to her, rearranging the blankets to cover them. She turned to face him and stroked his face tenderly. His eyes were still filled with innocent wonder and she smiled widely before closing her eyes._

* * *

_**A/N: I hope it was okay! **  
_


	7. The Instinct Factor

Okay! Another chapter out! Hope you guys like it! Took some time, as I wanted it to flow properly. Not sure if I managed it...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Instinct Factor**

_Canada, 1851_

_Victor watched Eleanor sleep all night. His arousal hadn't abated, but he was hesitant to do anything about it whilst lying next to her. He stroked her face gently, trying to ignore her scent as it permeated the room._

_He had seen girls and few women that had caught his eye in the past, but none of them had ever made him mad with lust. He'd even attended sermons with the families he and Jimmy were working for, where the Vicar had spoken about sins of the flesh. He'd never truly believed that something so natural could be so wrong. Every instinct within him told him that he needed to be inside her. That he was meant to join with her._

Canada, Present Day

Áine could hear the shower turn on. She was tempted to finish herself off, but she knew that he would either smell her or hear her, or both, and stop her just to annoy her. He seemed to take great pleasure in her frustration; at being the one who controlled her body to some degree.

Áine all but threw herself out of the bed and stomped over to her dresser. She had no intention of showering beforehand, as she knew he would be able to smell her lingering arousal. She hoped it would drive him insane. As frustrated as she felt, she wasn't even sure if she would stop him from throwing her down.

When she was dressed, she realised that she still needed to brush her teeth, even if she wasn't going to wash. She put her ear to the bathroom door and listened for sounds. She could hear a faint groaning. He couldn't be?

She threw open the door, and gaped at the sight.

Victor stood under the heat of the shower, a leg up on the side of the bath as he stroked himself languidly. He turned his head slowly to look at Áine's shocked face. He grinned lazily and continued his ministrations, her faint arousal spurring him on.

"Why do you get to do that?" Áine shouted, shaking herself out of her shock, but unable to tear her eyes away from his considerable length.

Victor simply grinned at her and stroked faster, his orgasm rising quickly as she watched. A few tight pumps of his hand had him shooting his climax against the tiles, a deep roar emanating from his throat as his head slipped back.

Áine stared as Victor panted and looked round at her, a lazily smug grin aimed at her. She snapped out of her shock and stormed out of the bathroom, making sure to slam the bedroom door on her way down to the kitchen.

Victor laughed loudly as he stepped out of the shower, leaving the mess dribbling down the tiles. He continued to chuckle as he dressed. He could hear Áine slamming doors and banging pots around, clearly frustrated. He wondered how long he could push her until she snapped.

He heavy steps down the stairs reverberated through the house, and Áine had to fight the urge to scream in anger. Instead, she slammed a cupboard door and threw some food on a plate. Victor chuckled and sat down, quickly devouring the meat.

Áine ignored him, but he could smell her frustrated anger. It masked her usual scent, but he could also smell her previous arousal. She hadn't bothered to wash. He found that curious. And tempting. The urge to pin her down and tease her again was almost too much to ignore. He idly wondered if she would beg him to fuck her, or if she would keep up her pretence of not wanting him to touch her.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when his plate was yanked away from him. He looked into Áine's eyes and saw pure hatred. It only made him smile lasciviously, his fangs poking out slightly.

Áine wanted to kick him, but she turned her back on him and threw the plate into the sink, washing it furiously.

"S'matter, frail? You seem… tense," he said, trying to suppress a chuckle.

Áine ignored him and continued to wash up.

"Careful, frail, you might break something," he said, stepping over to her, pressing himself against her back.

Áine closed her eyes and gripped the sponge in her hand. He was deliberately trying to unnerve her and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving in. Unfortunately, having Victor pressed hard against her wasn't helping her resolve, or her mood.

"Just go away!" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Am I distracting you, frail? Making you wet?" he growled low into her ear.

Áine couldn't suppress the shudder that wracked through her as he spoke. Why did he affect her in such a base way? He had invaded her house and her bed, had threatened her several times, had touched her intimately without her asking for him to, and now seemed to delight in torturing her over her confused feelings.

"Leave me alone!" she all but pleaded.

"Why would I do that, when you want me so much? I can smell your wet pussy already," he whispered, letting his lips touch her ear.

"STOP IT!" Áine screamed, and spun round holding a knife.

Victor laughed and grabbed her wrist, letting the knife press against his vest-covered abdomen.

"Tired of using pans, frail?" he mocked, pulling on her wrist so the knife pressed harder against his flesh.

Áine glared at him, trying to move her hand out of his grasp, but instead of letting go, he yanked hard on her wrist, the knife driving into his belly all the way to the hilt. Victor groaned in pain as Áine screamed in shock. She panted hard and tried to pull the knife out, but Victor held her as blood quickly stained his vest.

After what felt like a lifetime to her, Victor slowly pulled on her wrist, letting the knife slip out. He let go of her and the knife clattered to the floor. He stood watching her face as he ripped his vest off. His wound had already begun to heal. Áine gasped at the sight of it. Almost unaware of what she was doing, she reached out and touched it, feeling it move under her fingers. She wasn't sure what to feel; amazement that he could heal or relief that he hadn't been seriously injured.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. His expression was unfathomable. She was used to his angry or leering expressions, but he seemed genuinely curious about her reaction. She could see how handsome he really was. His eyes seemed far older than he looked. He looked almost… innocent.

Her reaction surprised him.

She threw herself into his body, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her lips almost crashing into his in an effort to devour him.

It took a few seconds for Victor to respond, but he slammed her backwards into the cupboards and tore at her clothing, as his tongue plunged into her mouth. His kissing was rough and his beard rubbed painfully against her chin, but she didn't care.

He ripped her underwear away and picked her up. Her legs immediately went around his hips as he swung round and dropped her heavily onto the breakfast bar. He stood back to look at her while he freed himself from his sweat pants. She reached for him, her legs already parted in readiness. He didn't need to make her beg. She wasn't pushing him away this time. He could smell the unadulterated lust and arousal emanating from her. It was far stronger than it had been before, and he knew he would give in to it, even before he touched his length to her entrance.

He still wanted to have a little fun teasing her.

He stepped forward and let his heavy erection slap against her lips, letting her feel the weight and heat of it, but not satisfying her moans. He smiled as her hips arched upwards in an effort to gain more contact. He had to admit, she looked incredibly enticing with her arms up above her head and her hair splayed out across the bar.

His own eagerness took over as he placed himself at her entrance. His hands went to her rounded hips, and he pulled her down as he thrust into her, his length and girth filling her completely, causing her to cry out. He groaned at her tightness, enjoying the warm, silky feel of her as he made short thrusts and watched her face. Her mouth was open in a silent moan and her eyes were closed.

"Look at me, frail! Watch me while I fuck you!" he whispered, turning her head towards him.

Áine slowly opened her eyes to his pleasured face. He was almost impossibly big inside her, but it wasn't enough to hurt her. Far from it. He touched all the right spots with his angled thrusting, and the look on his face made her moan.

Her moans spurred him on and he thrust faster, harder, watching her body jerk and her breasts bounce. Her hands grappled to hold onto the bar, as he held her tightly by the hips, his claws digging into her pale skin, causing droplets of blood to run down.

Áine's moans increased in volume and he could already feel her orgasm building. This time, he planned to feel her come around him. He angled his thrusts upwards and freed a hand to rub against her clit. She bucked against him and cried out, her hips gyrating to meet his as his thrusts increased.

She tightened around him suddenly, her climax taking them both by surprise and the moaned loudly, her back arching as her legs clamped around his hips. Her tightness almost immobilised him as he tried to thrust through her orgasm, but her clenching was enough to draw his own climax from him, filling her.

He panted heavily and dropped his head onto her chest. He could hear her heart race. He turned his head and swiped his tongue against a hardened nipple, smiling lazily as her body trembled in the aftermath.

It was far more enjoyable than pleasuring himself.

* * *

A/N: How was it? For more Victor/Liev goodness, check out the site! ht tp :/ / lievschreiberforum . com /forum


	8. Leers, Lies and Longings

And another! I didn't intend to update so quickly, but I was inspired today. I also have to thank Fyrefly for her Vic/October stories! Reading her Vic has helped me try to keep my Vic as canon as I can!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Leers, Lies and Longings**

_Canada, 1850_

_Dawn was just breaking when Eleanor awoke. When she turned her head, Victor was looking at her intently. He looked like he hadn't slept all night._

"_Good morning, did you sleep well?" she whispered._

_Victor simply swallowed thickly and nodded. He knew it was a lie. His arousal hadn't abated much, and now that she as awake, it had returned with full force._

_Eleanor looked at him curiously. His face had a sheen of sweat covering it and his eyes were wide. She pushed the covers away and looked down at him. His length was straining against his trousers and Eleanor realised that he must have been awake and uncomfortable all night._

"_Oh, Victor! I left you in such a state!" she said, sitting up and pushing him onto his back. "Tell me what you need?"_

_Victor could no longer hold his eagerness in. He panted heavily and reached for her, unable to voice what he needed._

"_Shh, it's alright. Let me help you," she said, straddling his legs._

_She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it open. She hadn't really seen his chest before. It was easy to think of him as a child when he was around Jimmy, but looking at his broad, muscular chest, complete with a good dusting of dark hair that ran down his navel and into his trousers. He was very much a man now. Tall and strong._

_She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the soft hair and the muscles that tensed slightly as her fingers brushed over them. It was more of a gentle touch than a sensual caress, but Victor didn't care. Her fingers touching any part of him, was enough to send tremors right down to his groin._

_A strangled moan caught in his throat, and he couldn't resist the urge to arch his hips slightly._

_Eleanor felt the movement and smiled down at him. Her hands drifted to the buttons of his trousers. She undid them slowly and methodically, peeling back the cloth to reveal the tip of his aroused length and dark wiry hair. She pulled the flaps as wide as she could, turning her head slightly to get a good look at him._

_Victor felt uneasy under her scrutiny. He wondered if she'd laugh, say he wasn't man enough. He knew it was stupid to think such things. He was taller than some men, and far stronger. He knew what he was capable of, even if he was still young._

_Eleanor gently took hold of his arousal, and licked her lips unconsciously. Victor caught sight of the action and almost whimpered. He outright groaned when she stroked him. She repeated her motions for a few moments, encouraged by his hips bucking up into her hand._

_His eyes shot open when she let him go. His brow furrowed in protest and was about to ask her to continue, but was stopped when she lifted her nightdress up over her head and threw it on the floor. It was the first time a woman had been naked in front of him willingly. His desire reached levels he couldn't fully understand. He started panting and could feel his skin begin to sweat in response._

_Eleanor simply smiled again and shifted herself over his engorged length, placing it at her entrance. Victor held his breath. She couldn't really be about to do it, could she? It was never that simple. No woman had ever wanted to touch him, or have sex with him._

_Eleanor simply smiled warmly at him and let her weight push her down on him, letting out a faint moan as he was sheathed within her. Victor's mouth was open wide in a wordless shout. He'd never felt anything like it. The warmth, the tightness… He could see now that using his own hand paled in comparison. When she moved on him, he really did shout. He was shaking through the force of his own pleasure as Eleanor's hands caressed his chest and belly, trying to soothe the trembling._

_He wanted more. Wanted to feel more of her. He could already smell her, but he wanted to feel and taste her skin, so he sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, groaning at the change of the angle of her movements. He pressed his face into her breasts, inhaling deeply and extending his tongue to taste her warm skin. He laved eagerly, and moved his head to suckle on a nipple. Eleanor moaned loudly and increased her movements on him, her hands running through his shaggy hair._

_He panted heavily against her, his climax rising quickly. A few more movements were all it took for him to groan loud and long, as his release pumped into her. She tightened around him as the last few drops spilled into her, prolonging his orgasm and making his legs shake under her._

_Eleanor let her head drop back as she breathed heavily. She smiled lazily as she felt him kiss her breast. His face was still buried against her skin, but his trembling was abating. Eleanor placed her hands on either side of his face and tilted his face up. She leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips._

_Victor knew in that moment, his own hand would never be enough to satisfy him again._

Canada, Present Day

Áine had still be barely aware of what was happening when Victor had picked her up and carried her hurriedly to the bedroom. He had dumped her down on the bed and flopped down next to her, still feeling the lazy after-effects of their pleasure. It had been a while since he'd had a female-induced orgasm, and he couldn't remember the last time it had been consensual.

Women didn't touch him. Women were afraid of him as soon as they saw his claws and fangs. Some were even afraid of his meaningful leers. No one had ever reached for him in silent supplication. She hadn't begged in words, but her eyes had said it all. It was exactly what he had been hoping for since he set foot in her house.

So, why did it bother him?

It had almost been… vanilla. Simple sex. The very idea made him balk. Even if he had left pin pricks from his claws all along her hips where he'd held her as he drove into her, she wasn't nearly as bruised as a woman should be when he'd fucked them. She wasn't even bleeding really. Usually, the sheer size of his penis and the fury in which he normally took a woman would make them bleed like a virgin, no matter how experienced they were.

He looked over at her. She had her eyes closed, but a lazy, satiated smiled was plastered across her flushed face. She'd clearly enjoyed it.

Áine could feel his eyes on her and turned her head to face him. She smiled slightly, and Victor could smell a certain wariness coming from her. He looked down at her breasts. The nipples were still erect and begging to be pinched. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

Áine grinned at his leering and reached out to touch his face, but before her fingers could make contact, Victor's hand had shot up and grabbed it, his claws lengthening and digging in to her wrist painfully. Faster than she could comprehend, he flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the bed, his free hand gripping her neck, closing around her airway, his claws almost reaching the back of her neck.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" he growled in her face, some spittle hitting her cheek in evidence of his rage.

Áine tried pitifully to pull his hand away, her eyes wide and her previous aroused scent replaced with true fear. Her mouth was open in surprise, but she said nothing.

"You think because I fucked your pretty cunt and made you come, you could cuddle up like some pansy-ass girlfriend?" he hissed, "Let's get one thing straight; you're a piece of ass, a convenience. A pretty fucking frail I could sharpen my claws on!"

As fast as he'd pinned her, he leapt off, leaving angry claw marks across her neck as his hand whipped away. He bolted out of the house, yanking up his trousers as he went, and ran into the forest. For the second time since he'd entered her house and sniffed her scent, he had to work off his aggression. The very fact that he didn't want to work it off by gutting her and using her bones to pick his teeth with, made him all the more angry.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was okay! And, to answer someone in a previous chapter's review, Eleanor is in her early 30's, and a widow.


	9. Tastes and Tremors

Took a while, but I got it out! Thanks for all the favs and reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tastes and Tremors **

When her shock had finally abated, Áine showered thoroughly, knowing that his scent on her would only confuse her feelings. She knew she should feel terrified of the fact that he would no doubt return, but she didn't. She was more annoyed than scared. Annoyed that he could arouse her and use her, but then attack her when she returned his interest.

She stood and looked at her naked self in the large bathroom mirror. She had pinpricks all over her hips where he had held her, bruising around her wrists from his repeated yanking, and four large angry scrapes across the left side of her neck. They weren't deep, but they stung. As did the stubble rash on her chin. And yet, even as she looked at the wounds, she couldn't help but feel her arousal rise at the thought of how he had taken her. How he had known exactly how to touch her.

She tried desperately to shove her thoughts away, and prayed that her betraying body would behave. She dressed quickly and went down stairs. Wherever he had gone, he was without his boots and coat. She wondered if he would get cold. Autumn had already set in, and Áine had already turned her heating on in the house.

It had only just passed lunch, so she ate a bowl full of fruit, knowing that Victor would never dream of touching it. He still had a rabbit in the fridge, and would no doubt catch more at some point. She considered leaving to go to town so she could stock up, but decided to wait for a few days. She didn't want to risk him following her and making a scene. She'd simply tell him when the time came. She certainly wasn't about to ask.

She sat and read for a while, and tried to distract herself with the TV, but Victor was constantly in the back of her mind. She could see his lustful grin staring down at her as his eyes wandered over her form. The feel of his hot tongue as it swirled and suckled her nipples. The hardness of his thick length as he filled her.

Áine shook her head violently, though she couldn't help herself as a hand drifted down to her moist knickers. She touched herself harder and let the book on her lap fall to the floor.

Just as she was building a pace, the front door swung open and Victor stormed in. He stomped through to the kitchen as Áine whipped her hand away. He had been hunting again, and the heap of dead rabbits he threw into the sink to drain had clearly been no trouble for him.

Áine picked up her discarded book and pretended to read again, not wanting to let him know just how affected by him she was. As it was, Victor could smell her interest. The room reeked of her aroused scent. At first, he thought the scent was simply because of their antics earlier, but the scent was mush fresher, and it was hers alone. He found it very curious. He had expected her to be hiding somewhere, or perhaps smell of fear, but he couldn't smell any terror coming from her.

She was either very stupid, or she really wasn't scared of him. He'd have to fix that.

He stalked over to her slowly, hoping to unnerve her, but her scent of arousal only increased. He grabbed the book she was supposedly reading, and flung it across the room.

"Hey!" she shouted as she tried to stand.

Victor shoved her back down and straddled her lap as he held her shoulders against the back of the sofa.

"You weren't really reading it," he said, smirking at her inflamed cheeks.

She looked down and straight at his massive bulge. The sweatpants did nothing to hide his erection and she wanted nothing more than to taste him. She didn't even know why. She just knew that the very thought of giving him such intense pleasure would give her pleasure in turn.

Victor caught her gaze and grinned. He lifted a hand away from her shoulder and pulled his pants down. His thickness bounced free and pointed eagerly at Áine. He watched in silence as her eyes clouded over and her tongue pocked out to wet her lips.

"You want it?" he rumbled, almost as eager to feel her lips on him, as she was to taste him.

Áine stayed quiet despite her longing. Her eyes remained fixed on his weeping length and she swallowed thickly as she watched a droplet run down towards his heavy balls.

Victor lifted his other hand and simply sat with his hands by his legs. He expected her to wait for his permission, but she wasted no time as she plunged her lips around his headed hardness. She sucked eagerly, moaning slightly at the musky taste of him. She left her other hand roam under his dirty, tattered vest and stroked his muscular stomach.

He kept his hips still. It was unusual for a woman to pleasure him willingly. He was so used to forcing himself into a woman's mouth, and thrusting wildly whilst holding her head. He never normally cared about whether they could breathe. They were usually too busy gagging to protest or cry.

Áine lifted her mouth away and flicked her tongue over the engorged head. She grinned inwardly as his body trembled under her hands and he groaned loudly. She wrapped her lips around him once more and sucked hard. A clawed hand plunged into her hair, but didn't force her head further onto him.

She used a hand to pump the length of shaft her lips couldn't reach. She moved faster, wanting to feel him come from her pleasuring. She didn't have long to wait. He started to pant wildly as he struggled to keep his hips from thrusting into her welcoming mouth.

He came with a roar, his hot release filling her mouth, which she swallowed eagerly, still sucking gently on him until his length ceased its pulsing. She removed her lips but moved her hand slowly on him, drawing out the final drops. Her eyes lifted to his face as she extended her tongue to swipe the drops away. He watched as she licked her lips and swallowed visibly. Her eyes were still full of arousal and her scent was so strong, it almost masked his own powerful release.

It took only a moment for him to decide what to do.

He leapt off her so fast, she barely had tome to blink. He'd shoved the coffee table roughly away and was knelt by her legs. He ripped her skirt away and shoved his nose against her soaked knickers. He inhaled deeply, grinning at how wet she'd become just by pleasuring him. She moved her hips against his face, but he didn't give her what she clearly wanted. She groaned in frustration and slipped a hand down into her knickers. Victor watched, a little surprised at her boldness, as her hand massaged her folds quickly.

That wouldn't do. He sliced her knickers away and nipped her fingers with his teeth, causing her to yelp in protest. Before she could move her hand back to clit, Victor shoved his tongue into her and rubbed his nose against her. He moved his tongue within her, tasting her as deeply as he could before running his tongue out and over her warm lips.

She bucked wildly against his face, clearly eager for release, but he used an arm to hold her as his other hand parted her lips. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit, and chuckled when she cried out.

"You like that, frail?" he growled against her.

She answered with a keening moan and she tried to touch herself again, only to have her hand stopped by him. He sucked hard on her clit, and ignored her pleas that it was too much. She tried frantically to push his head away, but he simply sucked harder until she all but screamed her release. It pulsed warmly against his chin and soaked him. He moved his mouth down to her entrance as the pulsing calmed to a trickle and he lapped at her, cleaning her of her climax. It had been so long since a woman had come on his face. He took primal pleasure in her release, and distantly wondered if she had felt the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a bit of lemony goodness before the story moves on!


	10. Marked and Mated

I wasn't sure if I'd get this out tonight, but I did!

Also, I've had a few reviews, asking me if Eleanor is really important to the story. She is. And, no, she won't show up in the present. She is part of Victor's past, and will remain there. I can't tell you what happens, you'll have to wait and see!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Marked and Mated**

_Canada, 1851_

_Victor learned to enjoy his time with Eleanor. He didn't tell Jimmy about his night with her, nor did he tell him every time he snuck out once Jimmy had fallen asleep. Eleanor welcomed him every night with open arms and a warm smile. She seemed just as content to share her bed with the enthusiastic, but virile teenager. His confidence was growing with every passing night and he had quickly learned exactly how she liked to be touched. Of course, his first instinct upon seeing her naked flesh, was to bury his face against the soft warmth of her chest. He was quickly becoming addicted to the taste and feel of her succulent breasts as he laved and suckled them. She seemed to like it too. He loved the rush of arousal that flooded her body when he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. _

_They settled into a routine during the next few weeks. Victor and Jimmy continued to help Eleanor around her cottage and helped her take care of the few livestock she had. She'd managed to stock up on all the food they would need for the winter, knowing that it was only a matter of days before it became too cold to venture out too far._

_One particular day, Eleanor was busy milking her cow in the barn whilst Victor spread plenty of hay around for bedding for the few sheep she had. Victor had been watching her from the corner of his eye as she hummed to herself. Despite their interlude of the night before, and earlier in the morning, whenever he saw her, his desire almost spiralled out of control._

_He quickly finished with the hay and came up behind her as she stood up from the milking stool. He wrapped his arms around her, almost making her drop the bucket of milk. He let her put it down before he ripped open her dress at the front and grasped her breasts._

"_Victor! I must… finish!" she cries as his hands gather up the skirt of her dress._

"_I need you!" he growls as a hand slide through her already moist folds._

_She lost the ability to speak as he circled the pad of a finger against her clit and she arched her behind against his clothed erection. He pulled a leg up by the knee and supported her weight with his other arm as she grabbed behind her for his trousers so she could free him and guide him to her entrance. He wasted no time as she thrust into her, almost unbalancing her, but his sheer strength held her fast as she tried to grapple for the nearest wooden post to hold on to, as he shoved hard into her._

_He soon lost himself to the slick tightness of her warmth as he thrust almost frantically. He ran his lips and tongue over the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders, grinning as she shuddered under his dominating pleasure. He lifted the hand holding her waist to one of her bouncing breasts and caressed the soft, plump globe as he increased his pace, desperate to fill her._

_She moaned loudly as he gripped the leg he was holding up, his claws digging into her knee slightly, and he tweaked the nipple of the breast he was massaging. She quivered around him and felt her climax rushing to completion as he groaned into her neck._

_When he angled his thrusts, she cried out and clenched tightly around him as her release crashed through her. Her legs shook and she almost lost her grasp of the post she was holding in a futile effort to remain upright. Victor growled as she contracted around him and he climaxed hard into her, still pumping himself rapidly to draw out their pleasure._

_They panted wildly as their bodies shook in the after effects of their mutual pleasure. Victor let her leg drop and wrapped his arms around her to stop her from collapsing into a heap. She turned her head and reached a hand up to stroke his fuzzy jaw. She smiled blissfully and he leered back as a hand gently held one of her breasts, seemingly content to feel to weight of it in his large hand. His substantial release dribbled down her leg, but she didn't care as she stared contentedly into his deep blue eyes. Magnificent._

Canada, Present Day

Áine lay boneless and sprawled out on the sofa as Victor stared intently down at her. When she turned her head, he could see the claw marks he'd left her with earlier. He couldn't really remember actually scratching her, but he supposed it would have been a definite possibility considering he had grabbed her throat and lengthened his claws. The more he stared at them, the more they mocked him.

He suddenly straddled her hips and watched with a leer as her eyes flickered open to look at him. His claws lengthened halfway and he placed one hand on the cushion by her head. There was no scent of fear.

"You not scared of me, frail?" he growled.

"No."

"Why not?" he hissed as he brought his hand to her throat, but didn't squeeze.

"Why should I be scared?"

"You know what I could do to you. I don't think you're that stupid, frail," he mocked.

"Of course I know. I know you're bigger and stronger than I could ever be. But, I also know that if you wanted to kill me, there's nothing I could do to stop you. You would have done it already. I guess you still might. But, why should I be scared of something I can't stop or control? I don't run from things. I wasn't running that first day. I have a gun upstairs. Although, now I know you can heal, I can't imagine a gun would stop you for long. I'm not the type to cower and hide away from anything. This is my house, and I won't hide myself in a cupboard somewhere. Besides, I figure you'll just do whatever you want anyway," she explained softly.

Victor had to admit (silently), that her outlook was pretty logical. She was right. She couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. He wasn't yet sure if he should feel elated or annoyed that he couldn't scare the crap out of her.

He quickly turned her head to the side so he could take a closer look at the scratches. He put his nose to them and inhaled. His scent lingered in the wounds. It suddenly dawned on him that he had unconsciously marked her. The scratches were a clear display of ownership, but his scent was strong enough for anyone to smell. He had to mark her properly.

Even as part of his mind roared at him to stop, that she was nothing more than convenient pussy, he still lowered his mouth to the scratches and raked a fang gently over the healing wounds, to make them bleed again. Áine sucked in a sharp breath as the wounds were reopened, but the pain eased as he placed his tongue and mouth against them, suckling gently on the few drops of fresh blood that trickled into his welcoming mouth. Her blood was sweet and warm. He grunted in satisfaction at the taste of her and reluctantly pulled his lips away so he could lick the wounds closed. He dragged his tongue gently across the scratches and couldn't help but smile as she shuddered under him at the intimate act. She still wasn't frightened. He had his fangs merely centimetres away from her throat, but she wasn't scared.

The strangest sensation flushed through him, and he frowned. It was trust. She trusted him not to harm her. As strong willed as he knew she was, she had essentially placed her life in his hands, and trusted him not to end it. Neither had put themselves into the situation willingly, and yet, their bodies, and even their souls had done so.

He turned her head so he could look into her vibrant green eyes. They were glassy and he could smell a faint scent of arousal. It still baffled him that she could surprise him.

Áine watched as a single drop of blood trickled down from his lip and onto his chin. She lifted her head and placed her full lips over it so she could suckle his jaw. She let her head fall back and licked her lips. His eyes were unfathomable. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she still raised a hand to gently cup his cheek. This time, he didn't flip out at the touch. Instead, he dropped his mouth to hers and kissed her forcefully, still feeling the overwhelming need to dominate her. Whether she liked it or not, she was his, and he intended to show her as much, as he pinned her arms above her head and plunged his tongue into her mouth as her legs parted eagerly beneath him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, a bit of a cliffie in terms of lemons! But, I'll be speeding up the time ever so slightly for the next chappie, just a few weeks.

One thing should be noted and Áine, she can feel fear from him in the moment, but it never lasts. She felt fear when he grabbed her hard by the throat, but it was purely a natural response to threat, and was over as soon as he let her go. However, as strong-willed as she is, she isn't a mutant, nor does she have hidden powers. She's just an average human.


	11. Cat's Pride

Just a short chappie to move things along a bit! More from the past in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Cat's Pride**

Victor had kept her pinned to the sofa as he possessed her slowly, slower than even he thought he was capable of. As he brought her leisurely to her first orgasm, he watched her face intently as she cried out and her legs trembled around him. He kept a languid pace for what felt like hours, pushing his own release down as she climaxed again and again, until the tightened coil within his groin grew too much for him to ignore.

He roared as he came and sealed his hot lips around the mark, sucking eagerly as she shook around him for a final time and passed out from the intensity.

He'd picked her up and taken her upstairs so he could strip her and get her in bed. He'd stripped naked and settled behind her, feeling rather annoyed at his consideration for her, when his deeper instincts had been to f*ck her through the sofa. It irked him to no end that the bigger part of him hadn't wanted to hurt her like that, that he only wanted to possess her and own her, and mark her for himself.

He wondered if being in the area had changed him somehow. He could still see the old cottage that had once stood on the very spot Áine's house was now sitting on. He made a mental note to ask her how she could afford something so large and lavish, and if she knew who had lived here before. He wanted to know what happened to the cottage. Had it burned down as he and Jimmy had suspected?

…

Over the next week, Victor found moments several times a day to surprise her with his voracious sexual appetite. In the kitchen, on the sofa, in the shower, up against various appliances and walls. Her mark was healing, but it would scar, if only faintly. It took all of his will power not to re-open the wounds and put more of his scent into them.

She was still amazingly stubborn, and it amazed him even more that he didn't want to gut her when she refused to do what he told her to. It still angered him that he couldn't scare her into submission, but, at the same time, he was glad he couldn't smell the pungent scent of fear rolling off her. He felt uneasy and off balance that the very scent that had once turned him on, now turned his stomach. Her preferred the sweet scent of her when she was relaxed and calm, or incredibly aroused for him. When her skin burned for him and her core was wet and pulsing for him.

Unfortunately, towards the end of the week, Victor's enthusiasm for sex, and his appetite for beer and protein-rich foods, meant that Áine would need to venture into the town to do some shopping, and replace the clothes Victor had shredded in his haste to get inside her.

Victor was less than pleased when she had informed him of her plans that morning. He knew she was running out of fresh food, and could appreciate the sentiment of getting beer, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

So, he made the choice to go with her. She immediately refused his company. She didn't think him being seen in town would be the best idea, considering that he would stick out like a sore thumb. He didn't care. He wanted her where he could see her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to come back, he knew she would. He simply didn't like the idea of others sniffing around her. Which, he knew, was ridiculous.

As Áine shopped for food, Victor glowered dangerously at anyone who dared to come near her, which in turn earned him several glares from her. He ignored her idle threats and kept himself mere inches behind her as she browsed, becoming more and more irritated as time passed. People seemed utterly bewildered at Áine walking around the small town with such a brawny, brute of a man.

When she entered the local clothing store, he was ready blow a fuse as she wandered slowly between all the racks. The store owner gave them a horrified look as Victor followed her like a personal bodyguard; his aura of fury permeating the atmosphere of the entire shop.

Victor growled low in her ear as she placed some items against her as she looked in the shop's full length mirror.

"Stop fuckin' about. You're beginning to piss me off!" he rumbled as she held up another shirt against her.

"I won't be long," Áine said absently.

"You got two minutes, before I shove my dick in you right here!" he whispered menacingly.

Áine looked up into the eyes of Victor reflected in the mirror. His face was deadly serious. In that moment, she knew that he would follow through on his threat if she didn't hurry. He truly had no shame in doing whatever he felt like, regardless of propriety or circumstance.

Áine pretended to be annoyed at his rushing her, but inside she wanted to get out of the shop as much as Victor did. The store owner said nothing to her as he scanned and bagged her purchases, and took her money without checking it. Victor grabbed the bags and stormed out to her car, not even bothering to look behind him to see if she was following.

When she got out her car keys, Victor whipped them out of her hands and threw himself into the driver's seat.

"You can't drive! You're not insured!" she protested as she dropped into the passenger seat.

Victor looked at her pointedly. He'd never bothered with such trivial things as insurance. Any cars he had crashed, he'd simply left behind and found another. It wasn't as though he could be hurt, so why should he care about insurance?

He peeled out of the small parking lot and shoved his foot to the floor, speeding all the way back to her house. Áine kept her hands clamped around the handle of the door and prayed her seatbelt would hold her in place.

Despite his hectic driving, he got them home in one piece, and Áine couldn't get out of the car fast enough, grabbing all the bags as she did so. She went inside and dumped all the bags on the breakfast bar so she could put all the food away. Before she could even pick up a bottle, Victor had ripped open her shirt and pinned her hips against the counter.

"Victor, that was a good shirt!" she gasped as he pulled the remnants from her and threw them away from him.

"So? You got more today," he growled as he shoved her skirt up and pulled her underwear aside so he could brush his thick hardness against her moist heat.

Áine mumbled in protest as he sealed his lips around his mark and slid into her, holding a leg in his large clawed hand. He thrust hard and fast, revelling in every moan and cry that tumbled out of her mouth as she grappled to hold onto the counter. He brought them swiftly to climax, roaring triumphantly as she screamed his name.

* * *

**A/N**: For more feral love, I'd recommend reading ROGUEFURY's fic - A Feral Interlude!


	12. Winter Warmer

I apologise for not updating anything sooner, but my Gran died on the 1st March, and things have been a bit chaotic to say the least.

Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Winter Warmer**

_Canada, 1851_

_When winter finally took hold of the area, Eleanor, Victor and Jimmy remained inside the cottage as much as possible. Victor had taken to sleeping permanently in Eleanor's bed. Jimmy had accepted it without question, though Victor hadn't actually told him about their relationship. In truth, he was glad to give the young feral some privacy to find release whenever he needed it._

_Since Jimmy's change a year or two earlier, his need for sexual gratification had spiralled to heights that could almost rival Victor's. Of course, the younger brother had been mortified at the need to pleasure himself while Victor was around, despite him telling Jimmy that it was perfectly natural for them, and had even done it himself while Jimmy had been awake._

_After three months, Victor was still surprised that Eleanor wanted him in her bed and home. He still wasn't used to her kind looks and sparks of arousal when he leered at her. And yet, her very presence was enough to ignite his own libido in an instant. He enjoyed her need to sit in front of the hearth with his arms wrapped around her and blanked wrapped around them both as Jimmy curled up at their feet._

_Eleanor had even let Jimmy sleep in their bed to keep them warm, much to Victor's chagrin, but it didn't stop him from slipping inside her while he spooned behind her as she gritted her teeth to keep from calling out. Before long, Eleanor made sure to give Jimmy extra blankets for his own room, knowing that Victor would just do what he wanted regardless. She had tried to appear angry at him in the mornings, but it never lasted long, especially when he distracted her with his morning erection._

_One particular morning as he lay poised between her spread legs, eagerly rubbing his length against her moist entrance, he frowned in concentration before slipping inside her and settling himself over her, his body heat warming her._

"_Think something's wrong with me," he muttered, staring down at their joined bodies._

"_What do you mean?" Eleanor breathed, her hips moving against him._

"_Thought you might be pregnant by now."_

"_Oh, no dear. I cannot bear children. My husband and I tried many times. I was not blessed with the ability," she said, stroking his cheek._

_Victor nodded and slowly slid out to the head, watching as his length glistened with her sweet juices. He wasn't sure how to feel about her inability to have children. He had become aware of her irregular menstruation pretty early on, which he hadn't minded. He wasn't interested in them himself, but he thought perhaps she would be. He decided not to mention it again, unless she did._

_He let his heated gaze drift to her face. She smiled lazily at him as he moved slowly, his thrusts becoming much more confident as her mouth opened in silent pleasure as her legs hooked around his hips. He arched slowly into her, watching as her breasts bounced and her hands gripped the covers. The more he found his pleasure from her, the more he wanted her when they were done. He didn't understand his need for her, but he could feel his desire to claim her, cover her body in his and run his tongue and his teeth over her as he committed her scent and taste to his memory. He wanted to mark her as his. It was unnerving being so controlled by his instincts, and yet, it felt right._

_He lay flat against her as he hooked an arm under her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her parted lips, keeping his large canines behind his lips. He moaned deep in his throat as her arms went around his back. She panted softly into his mouth as he gyrated his hips against her, his need for her increasing with every moment._

_His thrusts suddenly became erratic and he licked and nibbled a hasty path down to her neck, grunting as suckled hard on the sensitive skin, tasting the slight coppery tang as blood raised to the surface. The scent of her blood permeated the air around his face and he desperately needed to taste it fully. He needed to mark her as his. He hesitated for a moment before he let his canines sink into her delicate skin. She hissed at the sting of his teeth but he paid no attention to it as precious drops of her warm blood coated his tongue._

_He held onto her with his teeth as he thrust wildly, her skin tearing slightly as she clung to him, moaning both in pleasure and pain as he stroked upwards against her. He roared against the wound as he climaxed, his hot release filling her as she cried out her own._

_They lay tangled together, both panting and exhausted. When he came to his senses, Victor felt too ashamed to lift his head and look her in the eyes. He'd bitten her. It wasn't bad, but he'd hurt her, and he couldn't understand why. He could smell her strong cloying scent on her and in the mark, and a small part of him was glad for it. His more rational part knew that it wasn't something normally done._

"_Victor…" Eleanor whispered._

_Victor kept his face pressed against her neck, occasionally licking at the wound in a vain effort to help it heal._

"_Victor, look at me," she implored softly, stroking her hands through his wild hair._

_He reluctantly lifted his head, but refused to look at her, shame burning his cheeks. Eleanor lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I hurt you," he mumbled._

"_It's nothing. Just a scratch. It will heal."_

"_I shouldn't…"_

"_Shhh… It doesn't matter. It didn't harm me."_

_Victor shook his head slightly and settled next to her. He eyed his mark and frowned. He could feel a deeper instinct wanting to keep the wound open and full of his scent, but he knew he couldn't do that. It would probably scar as it was, though only faintly. He just hoped he hadn't caused a rift between them._

* * *

**A/N**: It shouldn't be too long before another update. I'm hoping to move things along a bit more!_  
_


	13. Of Forests and Frails

**Chapter 13**

**Of Forests and Frails**

Canada, Present Day

Victor lay watching Áine sleep and frowned at her form. He could still see the marks he'd unconsciously given her, and it unnerved him to no end. Anger vibrated through him as he tried desperately to work out what had possibly possessed him to mark her like that. He'd only ever marked Eleanor, and when he had, as much as he'd felt guilty for it, he'd known instantly why he'd done it. He'd marked her as his. His mate. Even at a young age and new to his feral mutation, he'd known what his body and mind wanted. It was instinct.

The very thought that he'd potentially done the same to Áine was maddening. He didn't do mates. Hadn't since Eleanor. He didn't want one. Didn't need one. It had to have been a reaction whilst in the moment. Nothing else for it.

Another bitter lie.

He was sick of looking at it, so he got up and slung on his clothes. He ate a quickly cooked breakfast before loping out of the door and into the surrounding forest. He didn't really need to hunt, but he worked off some steam chasing down some wildlife. He left a few rabbit corpses along the way and had just caught the scent of a deer when stopped in his tracks.

The area was familiar. The alignment of the trees reminded him of his first time in the area. Perhaps he'd stumbled through the trees with Jimmy before finding Eleanor's cottage. He couldn't quite place it. Five trees in a perfect circle around him. He'd been here. He just couldn't remember why.

Áine rolled over and stretched. She could smell him even though he wasn't there. She didn't even have to look. His warmth was gone, along with the strange tingles she seemed to get when he was around. When he'd first broken into her home, she hadn't felt this way. Now, all he had to do was leer at her, and she was practically throbbing with lustful need.

It made no sense. It was completely irrational to be so affected by someone who was pretty much holding her prisoner in her own home, who had threatened her on more occasions than she could think of, and who had threatened to shag her in a clothing shop in front of everyone, simply because he could.

So, why did she find him so damned attractive? Even his strong scent was enough to make her weak at the knees. So musky and earthy, and so incredibly male. Just his scent alone could make her want to spread her legs and have him fill her with his virile seed. It just made her thankful for being on the pill. Such a wild man could surely have no problem repopulating the whole of Canada if he wanted to.

Áine showered and dress in a faded vest and skirt, just in case Victor decided to rip them off her again, and padded down to the kitchen. His empty plate was still in the sink. His faint scent was still present in the air and Áine was tempted to simply breathe in deeply and immerse herself in his essence. Instead, she shook her head and made herself breakfast.

Victor had sat in the circle of trees for a while, trying to wrack his brains for why he recognised this particular area. There was nothing particularly remarkable about it. No markers or strange growths. Nothing about the trees aside from their alignment to each other stood out as noticeable.

Victor sprung to his feet and stalked out of the circle, swiping a clawed hand angrily against the thick bark of one of the trees as he left.

He flung the door to the house open and stomped up the stairs before Áine could say anything from her position on the sofa. He threw the few things he'd brought back into his backpack, donned his coat and boots and stomped quickly down the stairs. Enough was enough. He wasn't going to let this frail get under his skin anymore. He needed space. He needed to get back to his normal life and start working again. The few weeks he'd been in her house were long enough. He briefly considered gutting her for making him feel so conflicted, but instinctively knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't. There was no purpose in it. Not even for pleasure. He wouldn't enjoy it. The very thought of tasting and smelling her fear-tainted blood made him grimace inside.

Instead, he dumped his bag by the door and waited for Áine to come over to him.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Why, you gonna miss me?" he said, leering at her and enjoying how she squirmed under his heated gaze.

"No. I just… got used to you."

"Sure you did…" he replied as he stepped closer to her.

He grinned as her eyes flickered slightly and he quickly grabbed her, crushing his mouth against hers as he devoured her mouth. She clung to his coat as his large hands roamed her curves, grasping and pulling her against him.

When he let her go, she could barely stand up and he had to lean her against the nearest wall. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glassy as she tried to look at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, frail," he whispered in her ear before slinging his bag over his shoulder and loping off back through the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick update! I wanted to get the story moving, so I moved this chapter up a little!

Also, the wonderful Medusa Dollmaker drew a great picture for the story! Find it here - http : / / browse. deviantart. com / ? order =15&q =victor % 20 creed #/ d3ev6ia

I also made a banner for the story here - http : / / seph7. deviantart. com / art / Wild-at-Heart- 207708356


	14. Freezing or Frigid

Well, just a small chapter to progress the story. I'm also working on an idea for another Vic/OC story, but I don't want to post it until I've worked out some kinks, and posted more on this one.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Freezing or Frigid**

_Canada, 1851_

_As winter seemed to grip the area within its icy grasp, Jimmy went through a growth spurt. It took a lot out of him and he needed to eat and sleep more, as well as satisfy his basic need to rut. Victor could often hear him grunting and groaning in the room he had shared with him before Eleanor had welcomed the older feral into her bed. He could picture the younger boy on his belly, his hips rutting against the bunched up covers, spreading his musky scent and salty release all over the sheets. It made his own need to mark his territory all the more prominent, and almost every night through the Christmas period found him spreading Eleanor's soft, naked legs in front of the main fireplace, just so he could spread some of his own scent through the cottage. He had even stroked himself to release against the main door and Eleanor's bedroom door, just to mark them as his. He never told her about it, and Jimmy never mentioned it, though with his feral nature more active, Victor knew he could smell it._

_He'd never felt so threatened by his brother, and deep down he knew that Jimmy was no danger to his mate, but he also knew that the urge to mate was strong in him, and would soon become just as strong in Jimmy. He told himself he was setting boundaries._

_As December rolled into January, Eleanor and Victor were settled in front of the fire, Victor still hovering over her, his length softening inside her as he watched her relaxed and satisfied face._

_She stroked his cheek tenderly, "We'll have to venture into the town soon. The stock we have left won't last more than a few weeks if Jimmy keeps growing like he has," she said._

_Victor frowned. He didn't like towns. They were no place for a lone woman, anymore than they were a place for him and Jimmy. He wouldn't let her go alone, but going with her might prove troublesome too. After a moment, he had already decided he would go with her. Jimmy would go too. He might have grown, but he was still young, and smaller than Victor._

"_We're going with you."_

Chicago, Present Day

Victor had taken the next job he'd been asked to do. It was easy. Just some small-time Friends of Humanity player. He hated anti-mutant advocators, not that it was enough to make him protest with a placard. As far as he was concerned, mutants were above humans, not equal to them. Although, he had been asked to kill mutants in the past, and it hadn't bothered him much to do it. Most other mutants didn't like him. Actually, very few people in general liked him, and he preferred it that way. Made his job easier, and much more enjoyable.

The FoH prick was already in a bloody, dismembered heap at the bottom of his seedy hotel room bed. Victor had followed the man and his whore into the hotel and waited a few minutes for them to get down to business. A frail whore to play with would be a good distraction.

He currently had his hand around her throat to stop her screaming. She was naked save for her underwear, and she was in pretty good shape. Perhaps she wouldn't break too easily before he'd had his fun…

He'd been desperately looking forward to some fun with a new frail since he'd left Canada. He didn't even bother undressing as he flipped the whore over, tore through her panties and unzipped himself as she started to scream. He licked his lips as he watched her entrance quiver and shake as she trembled in fear, the cloying scent of it filling the room. He wrinkled his nose at it. It didn't smell right. He didn't know why.

As he shoved into her, her screaming increased as she tried in vain to scramble away from him, despite his clawed grip on her delicate hips. Her terror was completely overwhelming his pleasure as he fucked her roughly, grunting and growling as he pistoned forward. None of the sweetness he had come to enjoy with Áine was present. This woman didn't want him and her pussy was far too used for him to get any real enjoyment from it. She didn't moan and clench around him in orgasm. Normally, such terror would make him hard enough to fuck through walls, but now it had the opposite effect. His thick cock softened and slipped out of her as he pinned her neck to the dirty mattress, furious that he could get no pleasure from his usual exploits.

He punched the whore once in the back of the head to knock her out and all but threw himself off her as he zipped himself up and stalked out.

His anger increased as he strode out of the hotel and into the night, realising that he hadn't even killed her. It hadn't even occurred to him at the time. He'd just wanted to get the foul stench of her fear away from him.

He was going soft. A wet, willing frail had made him soft. He'd have to fix that.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What did you think? I originally planned to have the rape scene much more graphic, but I don't think it was really needed, as it was meant to focus more on Vic's discoveries than what the woman was going through. I also don't think the vicious nature needs to be written. We all know what he's capable of.


	15. Scented and Centred

And, another chapter! I wasn't sure if I could get this out, but it flowed quite well!

Thanks for all the reviews! I will get to them soon!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Scented and Centred**

North America, Present Day

After his unsuccessful rape of the whore in Chicago, Victor decided to decline jobs that involved women for a while. He told himself that it would give himself a chance to build up some sexual tension, and refused to tell his various occasional employers why, but deep down he knew it was nothing to do with his libido, which had remained just as strong as it had been when he had first gone through the change 150 years ago.

Over the years and many mercenary missions, he had eagerly fucked his way through hoards of women and men, though the scent of a woman could arouse him far quicker than the musky scent of a male. He knew that his current predicament had nothing to do with his ability, or his cock. SHE was to blame. She'd gotten under his skin somehow. Perhaps she was a mutant? No. He would have smelled the subtle difference. Although, perhaps she was able to influence him somehow and make him believe she was just an average woman…

As the days rolled into weeks, the more frustrated he became. As practiced as his hand was, it was no substitute for a wet pussy, and the longer he thought about Áine and her possible mutant abilities to control his appetite, the more angry he became.

After two months of easy jobs and no sex, he'd had enough. He had to do something about her.

Canada, Present Day

He'd travelled almost non-stop back to Áine's house, his anger simmering just beneath the surface of his thinly veiled control. He left the car in a small clearing in the woods and ran the rest of the way. As soon as he hit the edge of the forest, he could smell her delightful scent. He fought a tremor that began in his twitchy hands, and growled low in is throat. He would end this. Her death would give him release and he could go back to what he enjoyed doing most.

It was almost pitch black and no lights were on in the house, though his feral eyes gave him an advantage. As he neared, he could hear her faint heart beating slowly and rhythmically. He was about to pick the lock on the front door when he noticed that she'd left the same window open upstairs. He smirked. She clearly hadn't learnt from last time, so he used it to his advantage and silently scaled the house, dropping in noiselessly as he scanned the room. Her scent was stronger, and the urge to succumb to its sweetness was powerful, but he shook the feeling off as he made his way to her room.

As he crept through the door, he could see her in the bed, the covers pushed down to her waist and her t-shirt bunched around her ribs and she slept peacefully on her stomach. He shed his coat and let it drop to the floor as he approached the bed. He tried desperately to hold onto his previous anger, to follow through with what his head told him to do, but seeing her lie so peacefully, almost splayed out in such a carefree manner, had his heart racing and his body aching to touch her. He tried to ignore his libido as it roared to life. His skin was aflame and his cock was harder than it had been in months. His mouth watered at the mere thought of tasting her skin.

He slowly knelt down on the bed and pulled the covers down more, revealing her succulently rounded behind, covered by her cotton knickers. She shifted at the change in the temperature, and her knee drew up, spreading her legs wider. Her sweet, warm scent strengthened and he groaned quietly as his trousers tightened, his cock eager to be freed and buried within her.

He watched her shift slightly in her sleep and his previous anger dissipated completely. He lowered himself slightly and pushed her shirt up, his need to touch her too strong to ignore as he ran his nose and lips over her skin, his hands gently wandering over her back and behind. He slipped a hand under her t-shirt and sliced it open with a claw. Áine moaned softly and shifted under him and he lay closer to her, his legs straddling hers.

A distant part of him felt utterly foolish for letting her get under his skin again, but he didn't care. She was his. His body knew it. His mind knew it (mostly). His cock most definitely knew it, and demanded to prove it as he shoved his jeans down and rubbed himself slowly against her rump, her legs parting more as he licked his way up her spine to settle his lips against his mark. His faint scent was still present within the healing scarred tissue, even after a few months, and it pleased his feral instincts that no other male had been near her. The very idea that she'd have let another into her bed was deeply unsettling.

He sliced a claw through her knickers and rubbed his knuckles against her heated and moist entrance as her behind arched upwards towards him. Her eyes flickered as her head turned, though she didn't look at him. He knew she knew it was him. No other would touch her this way. No other could arouse her so quickly.

He positioned himself against her, his legs spread widely around hers like a wild cat as he slipped inside, groaning with a sense of relief as the familiar feeling of being where he belonged settled within him. There was no anger, or burning need to kill. No thoughts of raping a screaming woman, or starting a fight with some pissed-up prick just because he could.

He pull her ripped shirt off and yanked open his own so he could press more of his skin against hers as he thrust steadily in a gentle rhythm, letting his hands roam the succulent expanse of her stomach and breasts as she thrust with him, moaning breathlessly.

After months away from her, he was feeling impatient. He tried in vain to stem his surging need to fill her and feel her clench around him as she climaxed, but his hips had other ideas as his rhythm increased, flicking forwards as her hands braced against the headboard and her back arched to gain deeper contact.

His knuckles against her clit surprised her and her orgasm burst unexpectedly, causing her to buck and shudder under him as her heat quivered and tightened around him, drawing a strangled groan from him as his own release exploded inside her, his hot jets filling as his hips rutted erratically.

He collapsed heavily on top of her, his body heat surrounding her as his softening length slipped out of her. She chuckled under him and turned her head to look at his sated face.

"Somethin' funny, frail?" he rumbled, lifting his head slightly to look at her.

"No. It's… good to feel you again," she whispered.

Victor chuckled this time. "That desperate, were you?"

"No."

"Had some skinny prick fucking you, have you?"

"No!"

"No. I guess you just like big, bad men breaking into your house and fucking you," he said.

"You make it sound like it happens all the time," she replied, shifting slightly under him.

"I know it doesn't. Would've smelled it on you if it had. Only scent on you is mine."

Victor shifted to lie behind her and kicked off his boots and pants, pulling her tightly to him and he pulled the covers over them.

"You can smell yourself?"

"I'm an animal, remember? I can smell your pussy when it gets wet for me," he rumbled into her ear.

Áine blushed deeply and shifted closer to him, clasping his hand to her and scissoring her fingers between his large ones. It was embarrassing knowing that he could smell her when she wanted him, but a small part of her was thrilled by it. It seemed… erotic.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope his overwhelming need for her came across in the right way! Let me know what you think!


	16. Taking the Territory

Another chapter! I am trying to get around to answering all my PMs and rviews, so please bear with me. I've had a birth, a death, and a trip away recently.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Taking the Territory**

_Canada, 1851_

_He didn't like it. He had told Eleanor that he could go hunting for them if they needed some more food, but she wouldn't hear anything of the sort. He'd even tried asking her whilst buried to the hilt inside her, distracting her with gentle kisses and nibbles to her face and neck as he muttered the words. It didn't work. Her mind was made up and he knew she would go with or without them._

_Most of the town was closed for the winter, but a few shops were open during the lightest hours of the day to trade unwanted goods of their own or mending services._

_They had all wrapped up warm, and Eleanor had given Victor some thick gloves to wear to cover his claws. Unfortunately, his claws were the least of his worries as Eleanor entered the first shop. The owner had immediately frowned at him and Jimmy, clearly displeased with two young men accompanying a widowed woman._

_A stout lady behind the counter had questioned Eleanor about the two young men, to which Eleanor had politely informed her that they were her farmhands for the winter in return for food and board. Victor's sour face and Jimmy's nervousness had obviously not endeared the woman to them, and she voiced as much to Eleanor, warning her of the dangers of having two young men in her home without a husband to protect her virtue and keep them in line._

_After almost 10 minutes of Eleanor trying to console the woman, they had managed to acquire some extra food and fire wood and quickly made their way out of the small and sleepy town, and back to the cottage._

Canada, Present Day

The sun was just rising when Victor awoke. He was still wrapped firmly around Áine, their hands still interlaced. He lifted a hand up and studied her slender fingers. She didn't have particular small hands, as she wasn't a small woman, but compared to his, her hands were rather dwarfed by his own. The skin pale and delicate, her nails thin and… human. Even for a voluptuous frail, she was still a frail. Fragile and breakable. His to break, and only his.

He quietly slipped out of bed and loped down the stairs. If he wanted her to last, he'd need to protect her. This wasn't the best way, but it would satisfy his primal instinct. This territory was his.

He stepped out into the crisp morning air and closed the door behind him. He smirked as he took hold of himself and peed against the door frame. She'd probably be disgusted at his animal display of marking, but he knew it would scare most animals off, and with the strength of his scent, it might even deter some humans. With this in mind, he made his way around the perimeter of the house, peeing under every window until his bladder emptied itself completely. He was intent on strengthening his marks every morning, but at that moment, he wanted to strengthen his mark on her.

He grinned at the sight of her splayed out under the thin sheet, her scent fully permeating the room. She was still asleep as he crawled up her body, shoving the sheet aside and spreading her legs with knees as he settled between them. She stirred slightly as he nuzzled her ear, shifting under him as his hardness pressed against her.

He growled quietly against her neck as he gyrated his hips against her, his length pushing insistently against her core. Her hips shifted under him and he could smell her slow arousal as he used the movement to slowly slip inside her.

Áine's eyes flickered open and she moaned at the feel him filling her. Victor grinned and ran his tongue over her parted lips.

"Victor, wha…" she breathed as he moved against her.

"Ain't this a great way to wake up," he muttered against her mouth as he nibbled on her plump lips.

"How long…" she moaned as she arched under him, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"A while. Had to do something outside."

"Do what… oohhh…"

"Marking."

Áine clamped her legs around his hips to still him. "Marking? What do you mean?"

"Makin' sure no one comes sniffin' around here. Got my scent all over the perimeter now," he said smirking.

"Your scent? What did you do?"

"What do most animals do to mark their territory?"

"You peed against my walls?"

Victor chuckled at her mild horror. "It was either that, or piss around the bed. Which one would you prefer?"

"Neither! Why did you do it?"

"Because you're mine. What's yours is now mine. All of it," he said as he kissed her hard, pinning her arms above her head.

Áine wanted to protest more, but she couldn't concentrate beyond the intensity of his movements and the feel of his mouth dominating hers as his tongue caressed hers.

He dragged his lips down to his mark as she moaned and bucked up underneath him. He suckled hard against the scarred tissue, the urge to rake his fangs along it increasing as he thrust into her. She weakly fought to free her arms as he held them tightly against the mattress, but his simply smirked and lowered his mouth to a hardened nipple, sucking hard and revelling in her moans.

Keeping her arms within his grasp, he lifted his upper body away and watched her passion-filled face as he drove into her, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm as she began to clench and spasm around him. Her thighs clamped around his hips as she toppled over into her climax, her eyes scrunched shut as she cried out.

His animal-self squirmed and writhed in utter rapture as he watched her pleasure thrum through her, his claim on her fully renewed as his own climax burst through him, filling her deeply.

He knelt up and released her arms. She was still panting as he trailed his rough hands over her skin, the pads of his fingers making her shudder as they drifted over her nipples and across her stomach. So pale and soft. It would take nothing to slice through and pull out her guts. A mere second and the flick of a wrist. Such a thought would normally appeal to him. With her it didn't. The thought of hurting her unsettled him. The thought of anyone else hurting her angered him. No one else would touch her. No one.

* * *

**A/N**: I wasn't completely happy with the beginning, so I may rewrite it at some point. I hope it was okay!


	17. Torrent on Top

Finally got this chapter finished! I hope it was worth the wait!

Also, have a one-shot almost finished, as requested by ROGUEFURY, for a Corporate style Victor fic! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Torrent on Top**

_Canada, Present Day._

Áine ran a bath as Victor ate some leftover rabbit. She was exhausted and sticky, but if she was honest, she didn't mind all that much. It still bugged her that he had felt the need to urinate around her property, and it bothered her more that he felt he owned her, and by extension, anything she in turn owned. As far as she was concerned, no one owned her. She could do as she wanted, even if Victor didn't like it.

She was still surprised that he had come back after all these months away. She had never expected to see him again. She had accepted that she would be left to her own devices yet again, though being alone didn't bother her. At least, it hadn't before the tornado that is Victor Creed burst into her life. She had missed him. She'd missed his unpredictability and his voraciousness.

She shifted in the water, trying to shake thoughts of him ravishing her from her mind. She washed herself vigorously and then relaxed against the porcelain, trying to clear her mind of images of him peeing around her property. She still couldn't quite believe he'd done it, but a small part of her understood his animal nature. She just hoped it wouldn't stink and rot the wood.

She lay her head back and let her arms dangle over the bath, dozing peacefully as the water lapped gently up her breasts.

* * *

Victor had heard the water run whilst he was eating. He mused at what she thought about him being back in her life. He wondered on whether she ever thought he would return, or whether she thought he would eventually kill her. She certainly hadn't been distressed at him surprising her after all these months in the middle of the night.

What was so disconcerting was how disarming she was. As soon as he had seen her, all of the rage that had built up over the months, unable to take pleasure in his usual pastimes, unable to just fuck a woman without any consideration, as soon as he had seen her, he'd known he was where he belonged and it bugged the hell out of him.

An unintended mate. Not something he'd even considered could happen again… And not something he'd been looking for, or wanted. However, now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her go. Intentional or not, he'd marked her as his, and his animal self knew it. He had a feeling she knew it too, even if she was a stubborn frail.

He had to admit, he liked having someone who challenged him. Granted, she could never beat him in a fight, even if she was adept, but her strength of character was refreshing. Women were rarely like that these days. Despite equal rights and all that. Women were subjugated when Victor was born, but they were much stronger in their characters. A quiet strength that women today lacked. Finding a woman like Áine was rare. He wanted to keep that spirit alive. He wanted to help it shine so brightly he could burn in it and feel her fire.

He finished his food and dumped his dishes into the sink, smirking to himself as he stalked up the stairs to the bathroom, leaning against the open door as he took in the sight of her lying peacefully in the bath, her eyes closed and her arms back over the edge of the porcelain.

"Did I wear you out, frail?" he rumbled, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Áine turned and looked at him lazily. She took in his strong posture and cocky grin and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wasn't that the intention?" she replied, smirking.

"Sit forward," he said, stalking over, still naked from earlier.

Áine did as asked and sat up, pulling herself forward so he could slip in behind her and pull her back against his chest. Picking up a jug she kept by the bath, he filled it and tipped it over her head, wetting her hair. Áine spluttered a bit, not expecting it, but let him repeat it until he was satisfied, and picked up her shampoo, seemingly content to wash her hair, using his thick fingers to work it through the curly strands. Áine closed her eyes, surprised at his gentleness. Even her own mother hadn't been so gentle with her mass of unruly hair.

Victor grinned, quite enjoying the silky feel of her hair running through his fingers as she relaxed against him. The view of her full breasts and perky nipples certainly improved things as he helped her to slip down so she could rinse the shampoo out, holding her under her back so her arms were free. When she finished, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, overtly cupping a breast in his large hand.

Áine chuckled. "Miss me?"

Victor grunted and pinched her nipple. "Somethin' anyway," he mumbled into her wet hair.

"No other women? Would've thought that you'd have your pick of them," Áine commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Couple. None came with all the perks," he replied.

"Perks?"

"Yeah. Quiet area, good huntin' ground, pussy on tap," he said with a smirk.

Áine frowned and sat up, turning to look at him. "That's what you think I am?"

Victor grinned widely, eyes smouldering as he looked her over. "You denyin' it?"

Áine blushed but tried to stare him down as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Remember, I can smell that juicy pussy when it wants me, when you want me. Don't make you a whore. Makes you the best fuck I've had in years."

Áine blinked for a moment, unsure what to make of his words. There was a compliment hidden between the words, but she didn't want to dwell on the possible meanings just yet, and simply settled for wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hotly, forcing him back against the porcelain as water sloshed around them. He chuckled against her lips as she shifted herself above him, brushing her crotch against his hardness, seeking to slip onto him. He gripped her behind hard and angled himself towards her, pushing her down as soon as he felt her entrance yield, pulling a loud moan from her lips as he filled her.

"See? No point denyin' anythin'," he said with a confident smirk, watching as her eyes slipped closed.

Áine wasted no time with small talk and bucked hard against him, delighting in the grunt he let slip as she moved quickly, ignoring the splashes of water as they toppled over the rim and onto the floor. She moaned loudly against his lips as her hands cupped his chin to tilt his face up to hers, kissing him hard and passionately as he throbbed inside her.

Victor growled at her passion and held her tightly, helping her to move on him as he suckled a plump lip into his mouth and bit down, drawing a few drops of blood as she squeaked. He then soothed the wound with a languid lick and licked a path down to his mark, where he nibbled and suckled as she moved as fast as the water would allow, moaning as her climax rose.

Victor gripped her behind tighter, the tips of his claws leaving little dimples where they broke her soft skin as he moved her harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm nearing as she began to spasm erratically, moaning into his mouth as her wet breasts rubbed against his chest.

His claws stung but she ignored them as she felt him bump against her quivering cervix, sparking her release as it rushed through her, clenching tightly around him as her muscles clamped down, sucking him in deeper.

He roared into her mouth at the feel of her pulling him deeper and burst inside her, his hot release splashing against her cervix, the last remnants of her own orgasm causing her to contract, pulling his warmth into her uterus as he held her down on him, panting against her trembling lips.

"Best fuck in decades," he whispered against her lips, lying back and holding her tightly against his chest as she slumped in exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, just a little interlude, but a slight insight into Vic's growing feelings for her. Wouldn't call it love, but it will be as close to it as it ever could be for someone like him.


End file.
